A Simple Letter That Changed Everything
by Echanted Feyre
Summary: A letter from Harry Potter to Percy Jackson after his name got spit out of the Goblet Of Fire that changed the whole Wizarding World. Warning: Can be read as SLASH
1. Prologue

**Summary:**_ A letter from Harry Potter to Percy Jackson after his name got spit out of The Gobler of Fire that changed the whole Wizarding World._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson_

**Warnings**: _Can be read as slash, the language may be formal (it's not my native language)_

* * *

Dear_ Perseus,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. _

_You told me that I could always write to you when I needed it. So, here is my letter._

_I already told you that I am a wizard and that I go to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, that is not all that there is. Every year, something has happened. In my first year, I got attacked by the spirit of Voldemort while I was protecting the sorcerer's stone. In my second year, students got petrified by a Basilisk that I killed at the end of the school year. In my third year, the mass murderer Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, but he turned out to be innocent. He was my godfather who wanted to revenge my parent's death, but the real murderer is still free. The night that I discovered the truth about my parents was also the night that I travelled back in time to save Sirius and a hippogriff named Buckbeak. _

_This year, Dumbledore told us about the Triwizard tournament that would take place at Hogwarts. I was happy, because what could wrong this year? No professor who want to kill me, no petrified students or a mass murderer after me. This would be the first year that the spotlight would not be on me. I believe that you can understand how lovely that would have been. But I was wrong. After the student of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived, the Goblet spat out the name of the champions. Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. All the champions were in the antechamber waiting for the judges. This is where everything went wrong. _

_While Dumbledore was talking, the Goblet glowed again, and it spat out another name. You probably already guessed whose name it was. Yes, it was mine. The whole school got quiet and I had to go to the antechamber. When the judges and the heads of the school came in, everyone started accusing me, but Perseus! Please believe me when I say that I didn't put my name in the Goblet. Everyone else is so sure about it. I never wanted this! I bloody hate this! The gave me no choice and now I must compete in the Triwizard Tournament._

_The whole school hates me now. They all believe that I put my name in the Goblet. Nobody believes in me anymore. Everyone is evading me now, even Ron and Hermione. I am alone now, and I do not know what to do anymore. I never could understand how it felt for you when you got cast out of the Camp, but now, now I can understand. _

_I wish that you could be here with me, that you could tell me what to do. The First Task is in a week tomorrow. I must fight against a dragon. I hope that Hedwig can find you before the First Task. _

_Goodbye for now,_

_Your dear friend,_

_Harry Potter_

After reading the letter, Perseus almost crushed the letter. He took a deep breath and called out to the only one who still would and could help him out now; "Lady Hecate, I am in need of your service. One of your children is in danger and I cannot help him alone."


	2. Alpha

**Summary:**_ A letter from Harry Potter to Percy Jackson after his name got spit out of The Gobler of Fire that changed the whole Wizarding World._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson_

**Warnings**: _Can be read as slash, the language may be formal (it's not my native language)_

* * *

Previously:

_After reading the letter, Perseus almost crushed the letter. He took a deep breath and called out to the only one who still would and could help him out now; "Lady Hecate, I am in need of your service. One of your children is in danger and I cannot help him alone."_

Now:

Looking back, Harry decided that he could have seen it coming. After all, every year something happened, every year some people didn't believe him. Although it was a surprise that even his own House didn't support him. In his second year, they stood with him! They even made jokes about it. Especially Fred and George.

But alas, not everything can remain the same way as it used to be. All things have to change one way or another, for good or for bad. Most of the times, the change is something good, but ones in a while they are not. You can probably think of one of these changes, but we must go back to the story.

Harry looked out of the window overlooking the Great Lake. He could see the ripples in the water from where the Giant Squid was swimming underwater and… Was that red?

It all didn't matter; in two days the First Task would take place and he still didn't have a clue on what to do. Well, except that weird tip form Moody, but seriously, what was that supposed to mean?

Harry sighed, bloody hell if only Perseus could have been here. He has been a tower of strength since this summer. Harry didn't think that he would have survived this summer without him.

After what happened the summer before with Marge, the Dursley started hating him even more. More chores have been added to his list. It truly was a miracle if he was done with all of them before supper and that he could relax for a moment. Unfortunately, most of the time he wasn't. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy when he didn't finish his chores before dinner. Harry shuddered when thinking back at the punishment that Uncle Vernon gave him. Thank Merlin that the welts on his back were healed before school, he didn't know how he would have explained them to his friends or well, his ex-friends.

Every evening after supper, when he was done with his chores, he would go outside to the playing ground. And there, is where he met him. There is where he met his tower of strength. His Perseus.

Flashback

_The screeching sound of the swing already called him toward the playing ground. The only place where he could be safe now. It was already the second week of the summer vacation and he was ready to go back to Hogwarts. Summer was always hell to him. Dozens of chores to do and trying to stay alive with all the punishments from Uncle Vernon. _

_After he finally finished his chores for the day he felt drained. He didn't think that he could do this every day for the rest of the week. _

_Looking up he could see someone else in the playing ground. Distrust filled him, because who would be in a playing ground at this hour? Certainly not a normal person. _

_The person sat on a swing swinging. He was around 6 feet high, he had black hair and he looked Greek. Harry couldn't see his eyes._

"_Who are you?" Harry called out. _

_The person looked up and Harry gasped. He had eyes that looked so much like the sea on a perfect summer day that Harry couldn't believe it._

_The person stood up and walked slowly to Harry._

"_Why does my name matter to you? You are the one that is coming to me and not the other way around. For all rights, I should be the one who is asking for your name, so? What is your name?"_

"_I was the one who asked you first."_

"_That is correct, but isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without telling yours first?"_

"_Fine, my name is Harry Potter. Now tell me. Who are you?"_

"_I am Perseus, Perseus Jackson"_

End Flashback

Harry laughed, thinking back to that night. In Merlin's name, what had they have been tense, but after sitting and talking together, a friendship had been formed. One that would break soon. After all, one of Perseus best trades was that he was loyal.


	3. Beta

Previously

_After reading the letter, Perseus almost crushed the letter. He took a deep breath and called out to the only one who still would and could help him out now; "Lady Hecate, I am in need of your service. One of your children is in danger and I cannot help him alone."_

Now:

Silence. Only silence. Perseus was disappointed. Normally when he asked for help from Lady Hecate, she would be there with some sort of dramatic entrance, but now? Silence. Only silence.

Chackling. "Oh my dear Perseus, you should see your face."

Perseus looked around and saw Lady Hecate sitting in a chair by the fire. She looked beautiful as always. Flowing, auburn red hair, sparkling eyes full of humour. Lying next to her, her dog named Hekabe. The Trojan queen who leapt into the sea after the fall of Troy and was transformed by Hecate into her familiar.

"My lady," Perseus said while starting to kneel, "I hope that you fair well. Thank you for answering my prayer."

"Rise my beloved cousin. I thought that I already told you that you didn't had to kneel for me. After all, you helped me out a lot." Laughed Hecate. "You truly are a silly boy. I still cannot understand why the Camp banished you or why they are so frightened of you."

Perseus looked up from the place he was kneeling and slowly started to rise again. "I must say, your entrance was… Different from your normal entrances. It was less flashy to say so."

"Oh Perseus, how could you say that, you wound me." Hecate asked him while flinging her arm against her head dramatically. " 't is a normal entrance, but it seems that you cannot handle them. What a shame, what a shame." Hecate started giggling.

"For a goddess who is supposed to be terrifying, you certainly are quite dramatic." Answered Perseus with a grin on his face. "But I shall try to remember not to kneel in front of you, oh almighty goddess. Before is wounds you further." Perseus finished with a mock bow.

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny Perseus. Nothing can ever top that." Hecate said sarcastically before sitting up straight and starting to look professional. "You said that one of my children was in danger, what did you mean with that? And no half-truths will you? I get enough of those from our "dear" family."

"As you wish my lady"

"And please stop calling me my lady will you? It makes me feel old and I thought that we have known each other long enough now."

"I know, I know, but this is serious business and for that I will have to speak to you formal. Otherwise it may not go well."

"Fine," Hecate huffed. "You want it to be formal? Than formal shall it be. You asked for my help in a problem regarding my offspring, son of Poseidon. What it is that you want from me? Beware that although you asked something from me, I do not have to give it to you and that I can ask anything in return from you. Be it in this live or any other."

"It has come to my attention that one of your children who dwells in the Magical World also known as the Hidden World by the rest of the World, had been forced to compete in a deadly tournament known as The Triwizard Tournament. A lot of people died in this Tournament and because of that, it was decided that only those of age would be able to compete for a chance to become a Champion. Unfortunately, the child that I am speaking about it not of age and has had a lot of hardships. He is only fourteen-years-old, but he already battled against the Darkness named Voldemort, a Basilisk and dozens of Dementors. I ask for your permission to help him and stand by his side for this tournament and longer if it is needed."

"Of whom of your children are you speaking of?"

"I am speaking about the one named Harry Potter, son of James Fleamont Potter and Lily J. Potter nee Evans."

"You have brought your problem under my attention and I have decided that I will grant you your wish. This year and only this year you will be allowed in Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. You cannot interfere directly in the Triwizard Tournament, however you can guide Harry Potter. When this year has ended, I will tell you the price. Do you understand this conditions and will you hold on to them?"

"I have heard the conditions and understand them. I shall hold on to them. So I swear on the River Styx." Perseus swore solemnly.

"So the request has been heard and accepted and has been laid out. The agreement has been made and so I swear on the River Styx that I will keep the conditions in uphold." Hecate solemnly swore.

"Thank you Hecate, you have no idea how much that meant for me." Perseus said brightly.

"It was nothing Perseus, but I do have to ask, does Harry Potter not have his own friends in Hogwarts who can help him?" Hecate looked confused while asking her question.

Perseus sighed. "I wish he had, but apparently everyone is now shunning him. Even his own house and his friends do not stand with him anymore."

"It sounds a lot like your situation at the camp." Hecate said sympathetically.

Perseus laughed sharply. "It almost is exact the same situation at the camp, but there is one difference. Harry now has something who will stand with him throughout it all," Perseus looked determined with his eyes blazing fire. "And if it is about me, then he will never be alone ever again."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hecate snapped her fingers and all of Perseus belongings appeared by the door in a trunk. Hecate started smiling. "Your ride is waiting."

"Thank you for everything you have done Hecate, I will never forget you kindness." Perseus started putting on his armour and walked out of the door grabbing his trunk. "Uhm Hecate?" He asked uncertainly. "Why is there a Greek chariot with four horses in front of it, standing outside my door?"

"Like I said Perseus, your ride is waiting. You have to make a spectacular entrance after all, right? How else will you get their respect? And who doesn't love a spectacular entrance. The horses know the way to Hogwarts. Now go. You have a long way to go."

Perseus thanked Hecate again laughing and stepped in the chariot. With a klick of his tongue, the horses started running.

Hecate looked while Perseus became a small dot in the distance. "What do you think Aphrodite? How long do you think that it will take?"

An attractive figure walked out behind her and gave her a short chuckle. "To be honest, I believe that it already started when you gave him this house."

Hecate looked at Aphrodite and smirked. "Good, he deserves more happiness in his life." And with that both goddesses disappeared and so the rest returned to Private Drive.


	4. Gamma

Previously

_Hecate looked while Perseus became a small dot in the distance. "What do you think Aphrodite? How long do you think that it will take?"_

_An attractive figure walked out behind her and gave her a short chuckle. "To be honest, I believe that it already started when you gave him this house."_

_Hecate looked at Aphrodite and smirked. "Good, he deserves more happiness in his life." And with that both goddesses disappeared and so the rest returned to Private Drive._

Now

It was the day before the first task and Harry was walking through the school. Thank Merlin that is was a Hogsmeade weekend, otherwise he probably would have to stay in his dorm room.

Looking around, he couldn't understand why even now the castle looked dark and gloomy. The castle had been cleaned for the foreign guest that would be coming, but you still couldn't see a difference. Cobwebs around the armours, in the corners of the rooms and around the beams. Dust was lying everywhere.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes seeing how bad the castle looked even now. In his first year it looked better than this, hell even in the Chamber of Secrets looked better than this!

The sound of heavy footsteps sounded through the corridor. Harry looked, who would still be at Hogwarts instead of Hogsmeade? Well, except the first and second years of course. They didn't had permission to go to Hogsmeade.

The footsteps came closer and closer. Harry looked around and decided to hide himself behind a tapestry. He had no interest in talking to somebody else. Why should he? After all, nobody wanted to talk him first. So, no he wasn't going to talk to anyone else. Maybe it is childish. (It totally is) But who cares? He didn't.

Standing behind the tapestry, Harry sneaked a look at the person who was walking through the corridor. It looked like it was one of the foreign students. Noting the uniform is was someone from Durmstrang, but who? The student came closer and closer. Just a few second and he would walk in front of the tapestry. Come on, come on! The student stood in front of the tapestry and looked at it.

Harry couldn't hold back a gasp of shock. It was Krum! Viktor Krum, de star seeker from the Bulgarian Quidditch team! He had dark hair and an eagle's nose. He looked like he was always frowning, but maybe that was because of his big eyebrows.

"Who's there?" Krum yelled out. "Show yourself." By that time Krum had taken out his wand and was standing in a defensive position.

Harry held his hands up and came out from behind the tapestry. "it is only me."

"Why are hiding behind a tapestry?" Krum asked confused.

"Why should I tell, hell why are you even asking? It is none of your business mate." Harry spat out angrily. "None of you cared before, so none of you should care now." He said bitterly. "Can I go now, or do you have still had some stupid questions?"

"Uhm, no?"

"Good. In that case I will be going away." Harry walked away leaving a confused Krum behind.

"What did Potter mean with that?" Krum murmured to himself while he was watching Potter walking away.

While walking to the library to try to study more for the Task tomorrow, Harry realised something. The tapestry looked a lot like that flying carpet from that muggle movie. What was it called again? Addalin? Eladin? Dallin? Aboutherin? He couldn't remember it anymore. But it was something like that. Oh well. Harry arrived at the library and decided to search some book on summoning things. Looks like he was going with Moody's plan after all.


	5. Delta

Previously

_While walking to the library to try to study more for the Task tomorrow, Harry realised something. The tapestry looked a lot like that flying carpet from that muggle movie. What was it called again? Adalyn? Eliding? Dallin? He couldn't remember it anymore. But it was something like that. Oh well. Harry arrived at the library and decided to search some book on summoning things. Looks like he was going with Moody's plan after all. _

Now

Perseus yawned, he had been in the air for almost two days, you would think that a chariot in the air would go much faster. Especially as it wasn't even that far to Hogwarts. The train only takes a few hours, but no, the chariot takes days! Why? If he would only know. Maybe it was because the wanted to stop for food and water? They only did that ones. Perseus felt a shiver run down his back. He never wanted to do that again, never ever again.

Flashback

_The horses themselves decided that they wanted to stop. They just pulled down in a lake. And no, he was not joking. They literally landed in a lake. With a huge splash. Perseus was lucky that he could breath underwater, otherwise he would have drowned. _

_After the horses had landed in the water, don't ask me how, they calmly walked to the shore as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Perseus was floating in the water and tried to swim to the shore. _

_The horses had started eating the grass, and wait? How did they got lose from the chariot? Perseus sighed; he knew that something was going to happen with the things that Hecate gave him. Talking about things that Hecate gave him. He still had a trunk in the chariot with his stuff. Well, if it was his stuff. He wouldn't put it behind Hecate to put some extra stuff in it or not even his stuff in the trunk._

_Walking toward the chariot when he finally reached the shore, he saw that his trunk was still sitting in the chariot. Taking it out of the chariot, Perseus opened it after he had put it down. In the trunk, there were different compartments. Opening the first, he saw some of his own clothing, but mostly new clothing and toga's. In the second compartment, all different kinds of weaponry laid on a velvet blanket. In the third compartment, there were books? Oh, books in Greek, that makes more sense. Although there were also some books with weird scribbles, maybe they are for Harry? Perseus shrugged and closed the trunk. If they are going to take a break, then he could at least sleep. The horses would know when something is wrong._

_Lying down on the ground, Perseus fell fast asleep dreaming about a castle at evening. There was a big hall with children eating in it. It had started storming. _

Now

Perseus shivered again, thankfully they would reach Hogwarts in a few minutes. He didn't think that he could hold it out any longer than that. In the distance he could already see a little light shining from the castle.

"Now hoping that I can get through the ward without any problems." He murmured under his breath. After all, the wards were infamous, but in a good of a bad way? He didn't know.

Taking the reigns back in his hands, he gave a quick shout to horses to go faster. Around him a storm started to form. He flew above some dragons in a forest while started making sure that they could land.

Slapping the reigns, they started there descending with some lightning bolts behind them. Perseus could see a commotion starting in the big hall. the last thing that he could see from the hall, was that the hall was starting to fill out.

Perseus smirked. Good. So, they knew that someone was coming. This was going to be amazing. Only a few foot 'till the ground. Five, four, three, two, one! And with a gigantic bang, from both the lightning and a small earthquake, they landed on the ground. The horses ran out a few more feet before stopping the steps to the front door.

Looking around, Perseus could see many different children and teachers standing on the stairs. Some had a black uniform, but there were also red and blue uniforms. He likes the blue uniforms, but he generally likes the colour blue.

Stepping out of the chariot, he took of his helmet and while he locks eyes with Harry, he said slowly with a grin spreading on his face;

"Well hello Harry, did you miss me?"


	6. Epsilon

Previously

_Stepping out of the chariot, he took of his helmet and while he locks eyes with Harry, he said slowly with a grin spreading on his face;_

"_Well hello Harry, did you miss me?"_

Now

Harry was eating supper in the Great Hall when a commotion started. Disinterested he looked up and saw that it had begun storming. Students everywhere from the Hall were pointing at the window behind the Head Table. Well, except the Slytherins, but even they were whispering among each other.

Moody had stood up from his chair at the Head table. His magical eye was going around and around as if looking for a clue what was happening. His face contorted in an ugly frown when he something that he didn't like.

Disinterested, Harry looked back to his food and picked up his fork to start eating again. At least that was his plan until a sentence.

"I am not quite sure what it is Albus, it looks like something pulled forward by some horses. Maybe a carriage?" Moody staged whispered to Dumbledore while walking fast past the House tables.

Dumbledore hummed and stroked his beard before clasping his hand together and saying;

"In that case, we should see what it is, shall we?" He smiled and with his twinkling eyes he stepped out of Great Hall with the whole student body behind him.

Harry rolled his eyes before he to stepped out of the Great Hall. Why should he miss something that could possible very important? Walking after the rest of the students who were already standing outside the Entrance Hall.

Outside the storm became heavier and heavier until you almost couldn't see a thing anymore.

"Monsieur Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this? Is this something normal to occur at this 'school'?" Madame Maxime sneered while looking down at Dumbledore. "Can you not control your own wards? I must say that this disappoints me, although it was not the first thing that disappointed me about 'ogwarts."

Harry snorted when he heard madame Maxime talking. She was the first to openly talk down at Dumbledore. Unfortunately, Dumbledore didn't seem to be listening to her and was instead busy being watching the storm.

Harry decided that he had enough of standing outside when a bolt of lightning illustrated a chariot with four black horses in front of it flying through the sky coming for Hogwarts. There was someone standing in the chariot, but who? Harry squinted his eyes in hope that he could see the person in the chariot, but it had no avail.

The chariot came closer and closer. Only a few feet and it would land on the ground. Five, four, three, two, one. With a tremendous boom the chariot landed. The horses ran out the last few feet before stopping right in front of the steps to the Entrance Hall.

Harry could the figure in the chariot sharper now. He was wearing a complete armour. It was only on that moment that he figured out that it didn't had rained throughout the storm. Even now it didn't rain. Harry shook his head in confusion, but decided that that didn't matter now, because the figure in the chariot had stepped out of it and had taken his helmet. The figure looked so familiar, but it couldn't be him. He was still back Surrey, hell! It wasn't even sure that he had his letter. Hedwig still hadn't returned from her trip.

While the figure, who looked so much like him, took of his helmet, you could see a grin spreading on his face. He locked eyes with Harry. Eyes that looked so much like his, and he opened his mouth to say the few words that would turn the whole Wizarding World around.

"Well hello Harry, did you miss me?"

His whole world was starting to turn around. It was Perseus. It was his Perseus. It was his friend! Harry started laughing with joy. He couldn't believe it. Every year his friends left him for one reason or another. Was it a simple reason or not, it didn't matter. But only one letter to Perseus and he came. He came al the way to Hogwarts for him!

Harry pushed his way through the rows of students until he was in front of Perseus. Looking in Perseus eyes, he saw warmth and acceptance. Without a second thought, Harry flung his arms around Perseus and hugged him with al his might. When Perseus closed his own arms around Harry, Harry let out his breath that he didn't know that he had hold in, in fear of rejection. Harry didn't care if he was crying by now of not. He was happy. He finally wasn't alone anymore and he had the feeling as if everything would be alright now. And it would, because with his Perseus at his side, he could anything the world would throw at him.


	7. Zeta

Previously

_Harry pushed his way through the rows of students until he was in front of Perseus. Looking in Perseus eyes, he saw warmth and acceptance. Without a second thought, Harry flung his arms around Perseus and hugged him with all his might. When Perseus closed his own arms around Harry, Harry let out his breath that he didn't know that he had hold in, in fear of rejection. Harry didn't care if he was crying by now of not. He was happy. He finally wasn't alone anymore, and he had the feeling as if everything would be alright now. And it would, because with his Perseus at his side, he could anything the world would throw at him. _

Now

Perseus held Harry's form tight against his chest. He burrowed his nose in Harry's hair and took a deep breath, just taking in Harry's smell. Oh, how did he miss Harry these few months. Perseus couldn't believe that he had Harry in his arms again, but he didn't ignore Harry's tears. He knew that something was awfully wrong with him.

"I am here little one and I am not going away so soon." Perseus whispered in Harry's hair. "You cannot get away from me so easily. I promise."

Harry gave a shaky laugh and just hold Perseus tighter. "Good, because I am not letting you go away. Not anymore." With a last laugh, Harry pulled back from the hug and took a good look at Perseus. "Although I must ask, why are you wearing a full armour?"

A cough sounded behind. It was Dumbledore who was trying to take control back of the situation.

Perseus rolled his eyes and said;

"That was the reason. But you will see more of it. I promise." He ended with a cheeky wink.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Flirting? Huh, maybe. And if I am? Would that be a problem.?" Perseus answered grinning.

"You are a complete idiot. It is a miracle that you are not death, yet." Harry replied shaking his head. "But you should be taking care of this now. Good luck."

Perseus gave Harry a dark look that said everything that Perseus needed to say, not that Harry saw it, but still. It said everything that Perseus needed to say.

Perseus breathed in deep before standing straight and putting up his 'professional' face, at least he called it that. Others called it; intimidation face number 3. Why? Don't ask him. Perseus turned around to Dumbledore and looked him straight it the eyes. The eyes of Dumbledore were full on twinkling again.

Sighting he told Dumbledore short but sweet;

"It would be better for the reputation of your school if you didn't try to get in the head of every visitor and possible even student of the school." Perseus gave Dumbledore a look full of contempt.

"I beg you pardon? I would never do something like that." Dumbledore exclaimed shocked. "How dare you to suggest that I would break the law. That is a grave accusation mister…?"

"So, it is not permitted to get in the heads of someone else. Fascinating. As for my name, I do not believe that you have the right to ask for that mister Dumbledore. It is after all because of a mistake of you, that I had to come here. Which mistake is still in question. Maybe there are even multiple mistakes. But I am planning to find that out before I will leave again." Perseus replied with an ice-cold tone. "For now, why do you not send your students back inside, we wouldn't want them to get sick do we? After all, the First Task is tomorrow isn't it?" The smile on Perseus face was as cold as his tone.

"But of course, you are right. It is stupid of me to forget that," Dumbledore replied and turned around, "You heard the man, why don't you all go back inside for now. After all tomorrow is a big day."

The students started murmuring, but they did what Dumbledore told them to do. While walking away, they casted suspicious looks at both Dumbledore and Perseus. You could see the Slytherins conversate between each other and taking out parchment to write to their families about the accusations of Perseus.

"You to my boy, you also need to go inside." Dumbledore said grandfatherly.

"I beg you pardon? Did you just call Harry here my boy? I do hope that you realise that that doesn't really sound proper. It sounds as if Harry is your possession. To be frank with you, I am now kind of in shock. I really hope that you do not have some sort of sick fantasies about that." Perseus told Dumbledore in disgust. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, not all students were back in the castle. The students started to gossip and looking at Dumbledore with suspicion in their eyes. "And about Harry here, he will stay. Do you understand? Gosh, for someone who is supposed to be so smart, you are quite idiotic." Perseus rubbed his temples in irritation.

Dumbledore could only gape in shock after all the thing that Perseus was saying.

"As for now there are only a few things that you need to know. One, I am here on the behalf from my superiors for Harry Potter. Two, you can do nothing against me. Everything that you do will be taking in account and can be prosecuted. Three, I will be staying in Hogwarts and I will have my own quarters which I will share with Harry Potter, as it is allowed according to the old Triwizard rules. Fourth, it is not important for you what my job is, but you will address me as Lord. It is only because I will be here for a foreseeable future, I will give you my full name. Lord Perseus Achilles Jackson. Do not even think to call me anything but a Lord. If you do that I can and will report you. Do you understand?" Looking at Dumbledore's dumbfounded face, he smiled and turned to the rest of the professors and Head of the Schools.

"As for you, Ladies and Gentlemen, I bid thee a goodnight. I still have a lot to discuss with mister Potter here. Harry are you coming with me?" Taking his trunk out of the chariot, the horses took off again. "Fantastic. I will go to my quarters and do not worry; they are already perfectly in order. My superiors took care of that. Goodnight." And with that, Perseus and Harry disappeared in the castle only to be seen again the next day at the task.


	8. Eta

Previously

"_As for you, Ladies and Gentlemen, I bid thee a goodnight. I still have a lot to discuss with mister Potter here. Harry are you coming with me?" Taking his trunk out of the chariot, the horses took off again. "Fantastic. I will go to my quarters and do not worry; they are already perfectly in order. My superiors took care of that. Goodnight." And with that, Perseus and Harry disappeared in the castle only to be seen again the next day at the task. _

Now

Stepping in the castle, Harry could not longer contain a snort from amusement from leaving his lips. He looked out of the corners of his eyes to Perseus and he could see that even Perseus could barely hide his laughter. Perseus looked back at Harry and you could see that it got harder and harder to not to laugh. They started running with Perseus in the lead to their new chambers.

Perseus started leading them to a tower, were Harry never had been before. It looked dark and it gave of the feeling of a prison.

"Perseus, where are you taking us? This place looks like a prison tower." Harry asked hesitantly.

"That is because it was ones used as a prison tower. This is the Dark Tower. As you can see, it is near the Transfiguration Courtyard. The tower has seven floors, they were was ones used as prisons. Although why they needed a whole tower for prisons in a school for children, I do not know." Perseus said shrugging his shoulders. "But you do not have to worry, my superiors have taken care of the cells. It is now habitable, with a training ground on the roof. Besides who doesn't like to life in something called the Dark Tower. It gives of a nice face, don't you think?" Perseus was smiling while he was explaining everything to Harry.

"Your superiors literally changed a prison tower for you, how?" Harry asked stunned.

"My superiors can do a lot of things. Changing a tower, that is not a challenge for them." Perseus slowed down to a jog and pulled a bunch of keys somewhere from his armour. Trying the out one for one, he finally found out the right ring and opened the door to the tower. "Tadaa! Our new home for the rest of the year, what do you think?"

Harry slowed walked into the Dark Tower and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was so beautiful. On the ground floor he could see some sort of Entrance Hall. Instead of looking dark and gloomy, the walls had a comfy looking colour on them. A combination between brown and red, making it look like a home instead of a prison. The few pieces of furniture that were standing of the ground floor, were all red with gold stitching. You would think that it would look like the Gryffindor Common room, but then you would be wrong. It didn't look at all like the Common Room of the Brave, it just looked like a real home. Instead of stones as a floor, there was a wooden floor of some sort of dark wood. It was beautiful.

Walking to the spiral staircase, he climbed the stairs going to the First floor. He could see that this was the sitting room, with a furnace, sofas, chairs and a bookcase. There was also a gigantic window looking out over the Transfiguration Courtyard, one that you could not see from the outside. Harry walked to the window and looked out to the Courtyard. He knew what his favourite place would be in this Tower. Looking around the room again, he could see that instead of only brown and red colours, this room also had tints of blue and silver. The blue reminded him of the sea. Turning to Perseus he couldn't help but smile.

"This is the most beautiful that I have ever been, thank you." Harry couldn't help but exploring the room again while giving answer to Perseus question.

Perseus smiled when he saw the wonder in the eyes of Harry. He had to agree with Harry, this place was beautiful. Hecate sure knows how to make a room beautiful, although he wouldn't be surprised if Aphrodite would have helped here. It was a little bit too, how do you say it; it was a little bit too much fused together. Looking to Harry he told him;

"On the Second floor you can find a kitchen with all the things provided. I believe that something called House Elves take care of the provisions. On the Third floor you can find your own room and attached bath chamber. Said out of my head, your room is mostly red, gold, brown and silver. All of your stuff should already be on your Floor. The floor above yours, holds my chambers. If you ever need me, just knock on the door. I will almost certainly open the door immediately. On the Fifth Floor, you can find a Study Room with a library attached to it. On the Sixth Floor, you can find a meditation room, so you can get in tune with your Magical Core. On the Seventh floor, you can find an indoor training room, while you can find an outdoor training room on the roof. I know that there are a lot of stairs, but you have to keep in form somehow." Perseus ended laughing.

"I? keeping in form? Are you sure that you are not speaking about yourself?" Harry retorted laughing. "And what were you saying about my Magical Core, what is that?" Harry asked confused.

Perseus immediately stopped laughing.

"You do not know what your Magical Core is? How is it then that you are able to cast spells? If you have your Magical Core in control, your spell will come easier to you than before." Perseus shook his had and sighed. "In that case, let me grab something to eat really quick while you go to the meditation room. We shall find a way to stabilise your core as fast a possible. I would prefer before tomorrow. But it seems that we need to cheat a little bit. What is your plan for tomorrow?"

"I am planning to summon my broom to me and out fly the dragon."

"That's it? You do not have any back-up plans? Thank Hecate that she gave me some weird books for you." Perseus pinched his nose before walking to his trunk. He started digging in the trunk before taking out the weird books with some sort of scribbling in it. "Here you go, I presume that you can read them?"

Harry looked shocked at the books. It were books in Parseltongue!

"Perseus, how did you get these books? This are books written by Salazar Slytherin himself in Parseltongue?" Harry exclaimed it shock while scrolling through the books. "But wait, this part is about dragons. It seems as if they can understand Parseltongue?"

"Well, it seems as if you have your second of first plan. You will negotiate with the dragon and if that fails, you summon your broom that I am holding for you in the Public stands. Now, I thought that I told you to go to the meditation room. Now of you go, do you now what to do? Yes, perfect. Then go meditating. Is seems that I will have to do some damage control." Perseus said frowning while looking through the Daily Prophet.

Harry gulped seeing the article about the Triwizard Tournament by Rita Skeeter. He ran quickly to the stairs to get to the meditation room. It seems that he would have to start meditating again.

The next day the First task would take place and with Perseus at his side, he was sure that he could make it, because what could ever go wrong with his Perseus at his side?


	9. Theta

Previously

_Harry gulped seeing the article about the Triwizard Tournament by Rita Skeeter. He ran quickly to the stairs to get to the meditation room. It seems that he would have to start meditating again._

_The next day the First task would take place and with Perseus at his side, he was sure that he could make it, because what could ever go wrong with his Perseus at his side? _

Now

It was done, it was over. Harry sat in the Medical Tent with Madame Pompfrey checking over him. She was muttering about dragons and risks and all that kind of stuff.

Harry put his head in his hands and thought back to the First Task. It had come by and was gone so quickly. He was still shaking from al that happened.

Flashback

_It was time to go the Champions Tent, Harry looked around, but he couldn't see Perseus anywhere. He had left last night, and he had yet to return. Walking into the tent, he could see that the other champions were already there. The Daily Prophet was laying on one of the tables. He really didn't like that newspaper, but this morning a very interesting story about Dumbledore stood in het paper. It told about the accusations of Perseus to Dumbledore and the writers were speculating about who this 'Lord Perseus Jackson' was. They described him as a 'godlike man who could the ovaries of every woman explode'. A bit exaggerated if you would ask Harry. Harry laughed thinking back at the reaction of Dumbledore and the rest of the students in the Great Hall. A lot of students glared at Dumbledore and were looking around for Perseus. The female students were gossiping about how handsome Perseus was and how much they would like to court him. _

_Shaking his head, he pulled back from the past and started focussing on the future again. He sat on a bed in the tent and wanted to start meditating. He wanted to start, but he couldn't help to overhear a conversation between Dumbledore and his ex-friends. _

"_This has gone on long enough, after the Task you will go to him and apologizing for not believing him. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked sternly. "It is time for the second phase of the plan. Normally I would have waited a little bit longer, but now there is a new player in the game, we need to keep him away from Potter."_

"_But professor," Weasley started whining, "Do we have to? He is so annoying to be friends with. Always trying to help others. Do you know how hard it is to keep him isolated from the rest of Gryffindor?" _

"_Relax Ron. It is just for a few more months, after that Potter will probably be death and we will get all his money. Think about the things you can do with all that money. That idiot doesn't even know he has multiple vaults." Granger said soothingly against Weasley._

"_Miss Granger is right. Now I do not want to hear anymore complains from you. Go on. You will have to play the sorry friends for a while but knowing that idiotic Potter he will forgive you immediately." Dumbledore dismissed them fast before muttering out loud to himself; "Now where is that Skeeter woman. She is needed to ruin the reputation of that bloody Lord. If he even is a Lord. She should be here by now." Harry could hear Dumbledore walking away again._

_Harry opened his eyes looking white. So, his 'loyal' friends were paid al this time. Looking back, he could see al the signs now of their betrayal. He was going to have some fun after the First Task with them now he new this. He would also have to tell Perseus fast. Maybe he will now some things to do. _

_The next part flew over, the instructions, the choosing of the dragons and the wait on his turn. Hearing the canon shot, he stood up and walked into the arena. _

_He could hear Bagman talking to the audience, but he didn't listen to him. Harry's gaze was locked on a single part of the tribune. Perseus was there. He had claimed a part for himself. Nobody dared to sit near him. On his left, you could see the 'Dark' Lords sitting and, on his right, the 'Light' Lords. _

_Hearing the second canon shot he looked to the dragon he was supposed to fight. A Hungarian Horntail. One of the most vicious dragons that existed. The dragon was huffing and puffing. When the dragon growled and spewed fire, Harry could almost understand what the dragons was saying. Harry squared his shoulders and walked to the dragon. It was time to start his plan. _

"_**Highly respected Lady Dragon, I have come in peace." **__Harry hissed out._

_The dragon looked around, eyes focusing on Harry._

"_**Show yourself speaker. Or is it you, the one that is threatening my eggs?" **__The dragon hissed out, but with more growls in her voice than that a snake would have. _

"_**I am indeed the speaker, but I am in no way threatening your eggs. I promise that on my future children." **__Harry reassured the dragon, who started spewing fire._

"_**If you are not here to kill my eggs, then why are you here, Hatchling?" **__The dragons asked growling._

"_**For the same reason that you are here. We were both forced to participate in a tournament in which neater of us wanted to be a part of." **__Harry explained as calm as possible standing in front of a mother dragon. __**"They dragged you and your eggs here as an obstacle and I was dragged here to compete in reckless Task in hope to win 'Eternal Glory'. I am supposed to take a fake, golden egg from your nest. It lies on top of your other eggs."**_

_The dragon stood on her hindlegs and roared into the skies in anger. From the tribunes you could hear the people shouting in shock._

"_**HOW DARED THEY TO PUT AN IMPOSTERS EGG IN MY NEST! I WILL SHOW THEM MY ANGER AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"**_

"_**My Lady, maybe that is not the best way to get revenge. I beg of you to give me the imposter egg and I will make sure that hell will rain over those who thought that it would be a good idea to put an imposter egg in your nest." **__Harry pleaded to the Dragon. _

"_**And what will you do them then?" **__The dragon calmed done a bit and started walking to her nest. She slapped the Golden Egg away from her own egg and pushed the egg towards Harry. __**"Here is the imposter egg. Take it far away from me."**_

"_**Thank you for giving me the egg. As for what I would do, I have an amazing friend who can and will take revenge on your part. He can take away all the respect and might one once had and will then drag the person through the mutt. Nothing of their good reputation will be left alone. This shall also happen to the person who thought that it would be a good idea to drag you from your home and put an imposters egg in your nest." **__Harry solemnly swore._

"_**Who is the one who will take revenge in my name?" **__The dragon asked curiously while cocking her head like a curious dog. _

"**If you look behind you, you can see someone sitting alone. He wears a white toga today. He is helping me now to take revenge. He will probably crush the ones who forced me into this tournament." **_Harry smiled seeing that Perseus gave a small bow to the dragon who looked at him._ _**"Before I leave, may I ask for your name?"**_

"_**You may, I am called Nèahm." **__The dragon answered him with a small gracing her lips. __**"It was an honour meeting one of the Speakers. I hope that your chosen one will take good care of you, now go." **_

_Harry walked away confused, chosen one? What did she meant with that? Oh well, it doesn't matter right now. He only started noticing the silence of the public at that moment. Awkward. At least, this time they knew that he was a Parselmouth so that shouldn't be a really bit shock. Standing still in front of the judged, he waited on his points. He got a ten from Bagman, Madame Maxime and Dumbledore. Crouch gave him a seven and Karkarov gave him a meagre six. He came out on a total forty-three points. Not that he cared. _

_He soon walked to the Medical Tent were Madame Pompfrey was waiting to look him over. _

End Flashback

He expected the arrival of Granger and Weasley every moment now. Maybe if he would sit here for a few more moments then…

Ah there they were. Granger immediately flung herself in his army 'crying' and 'sobbing' telling him that she was "So sorry" that she had had no idea how dangerous the tournament was. She was talking about how she had been stupid to not seen that he didn't want to be in the tournament. Harry just sat there, looking at Weasley, who also started to stammer out apologise about it and that everything of course would be forgiven again. They were after all the Golden Trio etc.

Harry just sighed and waited for the moment that they would blame everything on him. He didn't have to wait long. Granger let go of him and started berating on how he dared to use that Dark ability and that he should have gone to them for help. He should have gone to Dumbledore, who was his mentor and sometimes as good as a grandfather to him. Weasley just nodded along with Granger and threw in random comments about how good his family always had been for him.

Harry took it all in, but the moment that Granger started talking about how "Bad and Dark" Perseus was and how he should not be in contact any longer with someone so "Vile", and poor Harry who shouldn't live in a prison with that Bastard, Harry snapped.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" Granger asked in shock that he even dared to interrupt her.

"I believe that I was clear. No, I will not forgive you for abandoning me and no, I will not take you back as my friends. Now please leave the tent because otherwise I will call Madame Pompfrey back and I will tell her that you are disturbing me while I want to rest." Harry answers stoically.

"You wouldn't dare." Weasley was quick to call out.

"Madame Pompfrey?" Harry called out while looking Weasley straight in the eyes. She came to him fast.

"Yes, mister Potter?"

"Granger and Weasley here are disturbing my rest and they do not want to leave. Can you please send them out?" Harry asked sweetly at Madame Pompfrey.

"But of course, darling. You heard him; you are disturbing his rest. Get out." Madame Pompfrey turned to Granger and Weasley and shoved out of the tent. "Here you go dear. I hope that you rest a little bit more."

"He certainly will rest some more, but first I will take him to our sleeping quarters to make sure that no one can disturb him. Of course, if that is alright with you, Madame." Perseus swoop into the tent quickly and quietly. Nobody saw him coming.

"Of course, that is alright Lord Jackson." Madame Pompfrey took off again with saying that. She had multiple Champions to take care of after all.

"Are you coming?" Perseus smiled at the nod of Harry and lead him out of the tent to the Dark Tower.

They walked into silence until the arrived at the Tower. Harry went to his bed quickly and wanted to close his door, but he stopped his movement when he heard Perseus saying;

"By the way Harry, I am so proud of your accomplishments today."


	10. Iota

Previously

"_Are you coming?" Perseus smiled at the nod of Harry and lead him out of the tent to the Dark Tower. _

_They walked into silence until they arrived at the Tower. Harry went to his bed quickly and wanted to close his door, but he stopped his movement when he heard Perseus saying;_

"_By the way Harry, I am so proud of your accomplishments today."_

Now

The day after the First Task, Harry remembered the conversation between Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger that he overheard. Most importantly, the part about the money and the possible multiple vault that he had. Deciding that he should do something that, he closed the book that he had been reading about Parselmagic and stood up. He went looking for Perseus. He found Perseus fast enough, playing with… a beetle in a glass? Never mind that. He took a deep breath and he spoke to him.

"Perseus? I had forgotten about it yesterday with the First Task and Granger and Weasley trying to shove everything in my shoes again, but I overheard them talking with Dumbledore about multiple different topics. One of these was money they got and possible multiple vault that I have?"

Perseus looked up sharply and locked up the glass with the beetle in it in his desk.

"You never knew that you had multiple vaults? You are from an Ancient and Noble House; you should have gotten notification about your bank statements. Now I am thinking about it, did you ever get any fan mail? Or any other mail?"

"No, I only ever got letters from my friends and Sirius." Harry answered confused. "Why, should I have gotten any fan mail?"

Perseus gave him a deadpanned look.

"You are a celebrity, you are famous. You are supposed to get fan mail. About that Sirius Black, wasn't he a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House and didn't he get send into Azkaban without a trial? He was supposed to get a trial. It is well within his rights. This doesn't smell good." Perseus though thoughtfully aloud. "Grab your coat and wand. We are going out."

"Where are we going?"

"Gringotts. We have some things to set straight. I will be with you in a minute. I will have to take care of some things." Perseus stood up and disappeared into the back of the study. "Where are you waiting for? Go on!"

Harry skipped down the floors to grab his coat and his wand. Standing ready in the Entrance Hall, he didn't have to wait for long. He already could see Perseus descending the stairs. Harry could feel his mouth fall open.

Perseus was wearing an official toga with a purple cape attached to it. He was wearing golden accessories with it. A belt around his stomach. He wore golden armlets around his upper arms. They looked simple from far away, but you could see the fine details from nearby. On the armlet could see different symbols on the armlet. A sword, a trident and the three stands of the moon; full, half and new moon. He also wore arm guard on his forearm with the same symbols engraved in gold, but you could see a hint of silver lining the moons. His sandals were carefully bounded around his legs in such way that they looked even stronger and longer now. Around his head, Perseus wore a circlet within the middle a sword. The sword itself was black and the sphere surrounding it was as red as blood. Harry couldn't help but gape while watching Perseus in his outfit.

Perseus walked briskly past Harry and grabbed a long, black cloak. He put it one and pulled the hood up. Walking to the fireplace that Harry didn't see earlier, he called out over his shoulder.

"Are you coming? We are taking the Floo. It is the fastest way to get to Gringotts. We will take the Floo to 'The Leaky Cauldron.' And for the love of Hecate, please pull up your hood. Otherwise it will take decades before we reach Gringotts."

Harry hurried after Perseus into the Floo.

In the Leaky Cauldron, it was as busy as always. Full op weird people trying to get a little bit rest. Harry let a small smile grace his lips. The Leaky Cauldron would always stay the same, whatever would happen.

Following Perseus out of the Leaky Cauldron, they stepped into Diagon Alley and walking quickly they stood in front of Gringotts. Here they stopped and Perseus turned toward Harry.

"I will have to warn you now. You will possible see something that I am not allowed to explain to you. Please just follow my direction and everything will be alright, okay?" Perseus said sternly with some concern in his eyes. Harry could only nod. "Perfect. Do not take of your hood until we are in an office."

Perseus than took of his hood and strode onto the steps in front of the bank. While walking into the bank he completely disregarded the Goblins that bowed deeply upon his entrance. Walking into the bank, Perseus disregarded every other client and walked to one of the tellers. The other clients started protesting, but Perseus took no head of them. He looked the teller right into his eyes and demanded an audience with the king of the Goblin nation; Ragnarök.

The Goblin looked at his circlet and in particular the symbol on it and ran of immediately in search for king Ragnarök. They didn't have to wait long. Very soon the Goblin came and escorted them to one of the offices.

They sat down at one of the chairs in front of the desk and it was only at that moment that Perseus let go a smirk.

"Well, hello Ragnarök, I haven't seen you in a while. I would ask how you were doing, but it seems that your 'prestigious' bank has made some mistakes." Perseus said while studying his nails. Ragnarök wanted to interrupt him, but Perseus silenced him fast. "I am here on the behave on one of my clients. He was never had even one letter or email of a bank statement of any other mail. I am here to set that straight."

"I beg you pardon? We never make these sorts of mistakes. I demand that your client shows himself and that he will take a full inheritance test. It will show of his money, anything that he will inherit and what was taken by who and when. I will send for it."

A few moments later a bowl with clear liquid in it and parchment were brought into the office. Harry pulled of his by Perseus's command and ignoring the gasp of Ragnarök, he put three drops of his blood into the bowl and when the blood was cleared out, the parchment was laid into the bowl. Onto the parchment, you could see writing starting to appear. When it was done Perseus took it out and started reading it. Whatever it was that he read, made him furious. The bottle in the room started shaking and a miniature earthquake started.

Harry took over the parchment and he read what was on it. He could feel the blood leaving his face while reading.

Dumbledore had put multiple blocks and charms on him. Loyalty charms to Gryffindor, Dumbledore and the 'Light" side. It was just one of the many. And if that wasn't a shock enough, Harry had ingested many different potions to make him more submissive. Harry couldn't believe his eyes when reading that. He thought that Dumbledore was just manipulating him, but he did not foresee that it would be so far.

In the next part he could see al the money he had inherited. Harry couldn't contain a small snort. All his life he had believed that he was poor, even with what is seemed was his trust vault. He didn't only have multiple companies, but he also was a billionaire in both the Wizarding World and the Muggle world. Skipping over the companies, he looked to the part with the transitions of his money. It turned out that Dumbledore didn't only charmed him, he also took his money from him. A few million galleons per year. He looked up at Ragnarök and said;

"I want it all back, with interest. I never gave permission for this. And what is a Magical Guardian and why is Dumbledore mine?"

Ragnarök looked sharply at Harry and said;

"Your money and other possessions will be back before the end of the day. A Magical Guardian is the one who is supposed to take care of you in the Magical World if your parents are not available. Like a Godfather of Godmother. As for why Dumbledore is yours, I do not know, but I presume that Lord Jackson here will change that?" Ragnarök slowly turned his head to Perseus who nodded.

"You are correct, with permission of Lady Hecate I will take over that roll. Talking about Lady Hecate, Harry you are getting a new wardrobe. It is already in the making. When we get back to the Tower it will be there. For now, we are done here. We will take our leave." Perseus stood up and walked to the fireplace to use the Floo. "Oh, and before I forget it, Ragnarök. You will take care of the traitor who lead this al happed, right? We will have to go somewhere else now. Harry come on. We are going to the department of magical law enforcement." With that, Perseus stepped into the Floo with Harry behind him.

Ragnarök looked at the parchment in front of him. He could see that Lord Jackson was now the new Magical Guardian of one Harry Potter. Ragnarök stood up and left. It was time to take care of a traitor to the Goblin Nation.


	11. Interlude: Inheritance Test

Inheritance Test.

Full name:

Hadrian James Potter.

Birth Father:

James Fleamont Potter

Birth Mother:

Lily J. Potter née Evans

Date of Birth

31 July 1980

Current age:

14

Godfather:

Sirius Orion Black

Godmother

Alice Longbottom

Magical Guardian

Perseus Achilles Jackson

Mundane Guardian 1:

Petunia Dursley née Evans (Unauthorised.)

Mundane Guardian 2:

Vernon Dursley (Unauthorised.)

Lord of:

Potter (Blood)

Black (Godfather)

Peverell (Blood)

Slytherin (Right of Conquest)

Gryffindor (Blood)

Heir of:

Ravenclaw (Right of Conquest)

Hufflepuff (Right of Conquest)

Jackson (Magical Guardian.

Vaults:

Potter:

Family Vault. Contains Galleons, Sickles and Knut's

Trust Vault. Contains 100.000 Galleons, 120.000 Sickles and 200.000 Knut's

Black:

Family Vault. Contains Galleons, Sickles and Knut's

Trust Vault (Opened by S. O. Black). Contains 50.000 Galleons, 20.000 Sickles and 15.000 Knut's

Peverell:

Family Vault. Contains .332 Galleons, Sickles and Knut's

Slytherin:

Family Vault. Contains Galleons, . Sickles and 225.875.356. Knut's

Gryffindor

Family Vault. Contains Galleons, . Sickles and 836.236.285. Knut's

Ravenclaw

Family Vault. Contains Galleons, . Sickles and 275.565.786. Knut's

Hufflepuff

Family Vault. Contains Galleons, . Sickles and 825.635.376. Knut's

Jackson

Unknown.

Transitions (Not by H. Potter)

Monthly transitions of 10.000 Galleons from the Potter Vault to M. Weasley by A. Dumbledore. (Unauthorised)

Monthly transitions of 5.000 Galleons from the Potter Vault to R. Weasley by A. Dumbledore (Unauthorised)

Monthly Transitions of 5.000 Galleons from the Potter Vault to H. Granger by A. Dumbledore (Unauthorised)

Weekly Transitions of 10.000 Galleons from the Potter Vault to A. Dumbledore for 'Order of the Phoenix', by A. Dumbledore (Unauthorised)

From the main Potter Vault, many different books, jewellery and trinkets were taken.

Medical Advice

Go to a Healer, for the multiple Blocks, Charms, Potions, malnourishment and wrong set injuries.


	12. Kappa

Previously

"_You are correct, with permission of Lady Hecate I will take over that roll. Talking about Lady Hecate, Harry you are getting a new wardrobe. It is already in the making. When we get back to the Tower it will be there. For now, we are done here. We will take our leave." Perseus stood up and walked to the fireplace to use the Floo. "Oh, and before I forget it, Ragnarök. You will take care of the traitor who lead this al happed, right? We will have to go somewhere else now. Harry come on. We are going to the department of magical law enforcement." With that, Perseus stepped into the Floo with Harry behind him. _

_Ragnarök looked at the parchment in front of him. He could see that Lord Jackson was now the new Magical Guardian of one Harry Potter. Ragnarök stood up and left. It was time to take care of a traitor to the Goblin Nation. _

Now

Landing into the Entrance Hall at the Ministry, Perseus swiftly walked toward a clerk and demanded to be shown the way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. At first the clerk didn't want to help them, because of how rude Perseus was talking, but seeing who Perseus was, the clerk squeaked and quickly let them to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Walking throughout the Department, the clerk knocked on the door from Madame Bones and slipped into the office after hearing an enter. Within a minute, Perseus and Harry were allowed to walk into the office.

Madame Bones sat behind her desk looking sternly at Perseus. Harry couldn't help but hide behind Perseus. That look in her eyes, looked too much like Professor McGonagall's look when she was disappointed in someone.

Perseus gave a small smile before sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He gestured to Harry that he should also sit. Harry swiftly obeyed the unspoken order.

"Thank you for letting us disturb you Madame Bones, especially without an appointment." Perseus started charmingly. "I assure you that we have not come here to bore you with something completely ridiculous. The opposite actually, I have heard some… disturbing news and I would love to hear your side and perhaps you could elaborate on it?"

"What is it that you heard?'' Madame Bones looked suspiciously at Perseus. "My guess is that is has something to do with mister Potter here, as you have caused a lot of ruckus the last few days."

Perseus gave a small laugh, before starting telling Madame Bones what he wanted her to know.

"You are correct that this has something to do with Harry here, but you are also incorrect. We have come here to talk to you after Harry overheard some weird things. He overheard Dumbledore, Granger and the youngest Weasley boy talking about certain plans in which Harry was in the centre. Not only that, but he also heard them talking about multiple vaults he never heard of before. This morning we decided to go to Gringotts to find out the vaults. It turned out that Dumbledore was Harry's Magical Guardian, but that he never told Harry anything about the customs in the Wizarding World or about his vaults. As you know, he should have told him that." Perseus wanted to continue speaking, but Madame Bones interrupted him.

"Was? You said that Dumbledore was his Magical Guardian. As in, he is not anymore?" She asked confused.

"Indeed. With permission of Lady Hecate, I took over as Magical Guardian. Can I continue with my story?" At Madame Bones nod the continued. "Perfect. We didn't only find out that Dumbledore was his Magical Guardian, I do not even know if that was legally, but we also found out that he had been stealing from Harry. He took over a million Galleons for himself and gave a couple thousand Galleons to Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his 'club'. We were disturbed seeing this and Harry ordered the Goblins to take all the money back, with interest.

"Unfortunately, that was only the part with the money. Instead of a magical report of all the injuries that Harry has had throughout the year, there was only an Advice. Talking about how he had to go to a Healer, because of the many different Charms, Blocks and Potions that were in his system. He also had to go to a Healer because of malnourishment and wrong set injures. I presume that they were from his childhood.

"Talking about his childhood, on top of the Inheritance Test, we could see that he was placed unauthorised by Petunia Dursley née Evans and Vernon Dursley."

"By Dumbledore." Harry butted in.

"By Dumbledore, and if that was not an enough of a concern, he should have been placed by his Godfather or Godmother. And here is my concern. According to the inheritance test, the one called Sirius Orion Black is Harry's Godfather, but…"

"Godfather? I beg you pardon, that isn't possible. Godfathers and Godmothers make a pledge to never harm their Godchild." Madame Bones interrupted. "And Black was the one to betray the Potters, so it is not possible that Black is his Godfather.

"You are saying that the inheritance test, from the Goblins lied?" Perseus raised his eyebrow. "If that is true, then please, show me the Trial of Black. I would love to see the records of it." Perseus challenged Madame Bones.

Madame Bones looked Perseus straight in the eyes while she commanded a clerk to get the records. Minutes past and there was no sign of the clerk. It seemed that an hour had passed when the clerk finally got back.

"Madame? There is no sign of records of the Trial of Sirius Black. Nowhere. Not in our archives, not in the archives from other departments, not even in the archives of the Unspeakable people." The Clerk told them while trying to catch his breath.

Finally, Madame Bones broke eye-contact with Perseus.

"That shouldn't be possible. There should be records. If only that he has been taken to Azkaban."

"Unless, he never had a trial." Perseus said smugly.

"He didn't, when I found him in my third year, he explained everything that happened years before. He told me that they switched Secret Keepers last minute, but he also told me that Dumbledore was the one to place the charm. He also told that Pettigrew was still alive, and that was true. I saw him with my own eyes. But he escaped." Harry told them silently. He was still ashamed that they didn't get Pettigrew to the castle. He let a few tears go and started sobbing. "It is all my fault, if I had kept a closer eye on him, he would not have escaped." Perseus moved to him and started consoling him.

Madame Bones couldn't do anything but stare in shock now the truth laid in front of her.

"Is there anyway that you can contact Black so we can give him a trial?" She asked to Harry.

"Yes, but can you promise me that it will be fair? He has gone to a lot already and I don't want him to be hurt anymore." Harry said with teary eyes.

"I will. I will put an article in the Daily Prophet that he is possible innocent and that he will finally get his trial."

A sinister laugh sounded throughout the office. Madame Bones and Harry looked at Perseus.

"I know the perfect person to write an article about this." He took out the glass with a beetle in it and gave it to Madame Bones, who looked confused. "I want you to meet Reta Skeeter in het Animagus form. Take care of here, will you? She is very useful for articles. Make sure that a bad light will be cast on both Dumbledore and Fudge, will you? I need to speak to the one called Malfoy, there are a lot of laws that are illegal now and they needed to be voted on again. You know, with Harry here having multiple Lord- and Heirships. And Dumbledore using his seats and votes illegally." Perseus gave a smirk that could out smirk the cat from Alice in Wonderland and left the office with Harry in his wake.

Madame Bones was left behind with a glass and a beetle, completely astounded.

Meanwhile Perseus shooed Harry the Floo back in again and they went home. Entering their home, Harry saw different boxes standing on a table. He walked to them and opened them. Turning them around, he could see that Perseus stood behind them. Harry looked puzzlingly at Perseus, who gave him a small smile before taking the boxes and pulled out the rings. Taking Harry's hand, he put one ring after the other onto his fingers. Some melted together, but most stayed the same.

Perseus gave little bow and said;

"It is an honour meeting you, Lord Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Heir of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Heir of the Noble House of Jackson."

Harry, no, Hadrian looked up at the face of his best friend in the world and smiled. They would take the world to storm.

…

**Dear Tess, I read your review, but because it is a Guest review, I couldn't answer you directly. But I did consider many of the parings that you mentioned. But I do not know all of them, so I cannot write about them. I hope that this answers your question. **


	13. Lambda

Previously

"_It is an honour meeting you, Lord Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Heir of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Heir of the Noble House of Jackson." _

_Harry, no, Hadrian looked up at the face of his best friend in the world and smiled. They would take the world to storm. _

Now

Hadrian looked out over the Transfiguration Courtyard. A lot had changed in just a few days. Laughing silently at himself he couldn't help but look back at the moment he found all about his new clothing. He had heard Perseus saying that he would get a new wardrobe, but he didn't know that he would get that much.

Flashback

_After Perseus had bowed to him and named him by his formal name, Hadrian went upstairs to his room to get changed out of his clothes, but even before he could step a foot in his room, he stopped in his tracks. There were gigantic boxes everywhere, and no, he didn't overreact. At least a dozen boxes stood in his bedroom alone. He wrestled his way towards a door that wasn't there before. He opened the door and saw a walk-in closet, with even more boxes standing in it. At least these boxes were marked. Sort of. Hadrian couldn't believe that all of these were full of clothes. What was this supposed to mean?_

"_PERSEUS!" Hadrian yelled out. _

_He heard footsteps running up the stairs before Perseus burst into the room holding a sword. Wait what? A sword? Hadrian shook his head, before glaring at Perseus. The sword was nowhere to see anymore. Strange. _

"_What is the meaning of this? Why do I have so many clothes suddenly?" Harry asked helpless._

_Perseus smiled sleeplessly and answered._

"_It seems as if the one who I tasked to give you a new wardrobe, took her job to whole new level. I will help you sorting through everything. Okay?" _

_Hadrian sighed, but still answered._

"_If you start with looking through the stuff, then I will take a shower first. I am not going through this stuff without wearing a comfortable pyjama."_

"_Then maybe you should first find a good pyjama." Perseus sniggered. "It is not like your old stuff is still here. Believe she wouldn't leave a single part of your old clothes alive." Perseus started rummaging through a box with the word 'Sleeping' on it. "Aha! I found it!" Perseus held up a silk, pyjama that was coloured a beautiful colour of green. It looked like a simple pyjama, but if you looked closer you could see that there where different kinds of strands waved through it. The strands were a different colour green and silver._

"_Great, Slytherin colours, just what I like." Hadrian said sarcastically, but secretly he adored the colour scheme. Looking around his room, he suddenly saw multiple green colours surrounding the silver. They weren't noticeable, but if you looked at them, you could see them. Strange. They didn't were there before. _

_Grabbing some underwear from a box, also silk, and pantoffles in the colour green, Hadrian went to his attached Bath chamber and took a well-deserved shower._

_As soon as Hadrian disappeared behind the door, Perseus let his smile drop. He took the box with 'Sleeping' on it and took it to his own room. He hid the objects in a closet that Hadrian will never ever open, not on his watch. Seriously Aphrodite, did she had to put these objects in it? Perseus shuddered, while putting the objects away, he heard a shriek coming from downstairs. Perseus sprinted to Hadrian's room and stopped in horror seeing the things in Hadrian's hand. _

_Perseus thought that the condoms and lube upstairs were bad, but they were nothing compared to the toys that now laid on the ground. He dove at the stuff and put them back in the box, that he rushed upstairs. _

_Walking back to Hadrian, he could see that Hadrian was still in shock over what he had seen. Grimacing, Perseus decided that he should put Hadrian to bed with a mug of hot coco. Maybe that will be better. _

_Going down to the kitchen, he quickly made some hot coco and brought it to Hadrian._

"_Hey, are you alright? I brought some hot coco. I am sorry for those… things. I promise that I will take of them. I shall go through all the boxes with a House Elf, so you do not have to do that okay" Perseus gave Hadrian the mug with hot coco and started sorting through the boxes. Beginning with the 'Sleeping' boxes, he looked through them carefully, aware of the danger it possessed. Sighing in happiness when only finding normal sleeping wears, like pyjama's, sleeping shirts and pants. He also found a lot of pantoffles and bathrobes. Most of the clothes were in green with silver accents, but there were also red with golden accents and blue with green accents. These were divided into three of the boxes. _

_Looking to the second part of the boxes, he quickly closed them and ordered a House Elf to put them in one of the many drawers in the walk-in closet. He didn't need to know everything about Hadrian's socks and underwear. Although they were very soft._

_It took the rest of the evening and night to examine all the clothes and put them away. Perseus was exhausted at the end of the night, but he was satisfied. _

_Between all the robes, pants and shirts, there were a few beautiful pieces of jewellery. A simple necklace with an emerald gem, a few bracelets, also with emerald gems and circlet with the symbols of all Hadrian's Houses on it. _

_Standing up, he could feel his back cracking. It was time to go to bed. Giving Hadrian a small kiss on his forehead, Perseus walked out of Hadrian's room and fell asleep as soon as he hit his own bed, hopefully he would have a good night's sleep for once._

Now

Hadrian was glad that he didn't had to take care of all the clothes, but he absolutely adored them. Especially the one he could wear instead of his school robes. He was so happy when he found out that he didn't had to wear those ridiculous robes anymore.

The reaction of everyone in the school was absolutely hilarious when they saw his new robes. The symbols of his Houses were placed on his left breast. It turned out that he now was the owner of Hogwarts. He could start reforming it immediately, but he decided to wait on Monday. Why Monday you ask? Because on that day, Rita Skeeter will place her article, Sirius will get his trial and Dumbledore will be completely ruined.


	14. Mu

Previously

_Hadrian was glad that he didn't had to take care of all the clothes, but he absolutely adored them. Especially the one he could wear instead of his school robes. He was so happy when he found out that he didn't had to wear those ridiculous robes anymore. _

_The reaction of everyone in the school was absolutely hilarious when they saw his new robes. The symbols of his Houses were placed on his left breast. It turned out that he now was the owner of Hogwarts. He could start reforming it immediately, but he decided to wait on Monday. Why Monday you ask? Because on that day, Rita Skeeter will place her article, Sirius will get his trial and Dumbledore will be completely ruined. _

Now

Finally, it was Monday. Hadrian started to smile as a shark who could smell the blood of his next victim. Perseus had been busy talking to the senior Malfoy and Madame Bones. They have been talking about dozens of laws that had to be revised. And as Magical Guardian, Perseus had now all the right to votes for laws or to denounce them. He had also taken care of Rita Skeeter and the interview. Turning to Perseus, Hadrian asked him curiously;

"What did you say to Skeeter to make sure that she cooperated with you?"

Perseus started out of the window, remembering short flashes of his talk with her. He smiled.

"Let's just say, I am very persuading." Ah, yes. He could still hear her screams and quite sobs when she realised that nothing would work against him.

Hadrian shuddered seeing Perseus face, back to nice things then again. Hadrian had spent the whole weekend meditating and making plans for today. He and Perseus would take their meal at the Head Table, as was custom for the Lords and Heirs of one of the four houses apparently. In that way, they could see the reactions of Skeeter's article immediately. Instead of hearing of it later. After breakfast. An emergency Wizengamot meeting would be called for the Trial of Sirius and after that, the matter will be called on against Dumbledore, and when Dumbledore was out of his seat, they would recall the laws from the past years and review them and mostly of them would be swept of the table. Seriously, going through all those laws was disgusting. There were so many and there were also the laws that didn't get enough votes. In total five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred laws had to be revised. In the span of one afternoon. Thank Merlin that Perseus would take care of that part. After making sure that Dumbledore was gone from his place in the Wizengamot, Hadrian would go back to Hogwarts to make drastic changes there.

He would call the school together. Hadrian would start he was disappointed in everything that he found out about the school. That instead of being one of the best schools, they were known for being one of the worst schools in existence at the moment. He would tell them about his experiences, the dangers he had been in and what he saw in the schools. After that he would start firing teachers and demoting some of them. He would make sure that new classes would appear and that subject like Muggle Studies would be updated. It was time to make a change.

Casting a Tempus, Hadrian could see that is was almost time to go.

"Are you coming Perseus? It is time to go, we wouldn't want to miss the show, do we?" Hadrian smiled at Perseus, who smiled back and stood up.

"Certainly, not. I cannot wait to see the show. How else could we ever get our entertainment?"

They walked side by side to the Great Hall, walking inside, everybody stopped talking. Ignoring the people in the room, Hadrian and Perseus walked to the Head Table and sat down. Talking animatedly between themselves, they waited on the Daily Prophet and they didn't have to wait very long.

Soon owls started flying in and you could hear gasps all around the room. People started to glare to the youngest Weasley, Weaslette, Granger and Dumbledore. The foreign students took the offered Daily Prophets from the students around them. They all looked to the heads of their schools, who decided that they should all go back to their own quarters. Together Beauxbatons and Durmstrang walked out of Hogwarts, only to return the next day, seeing a completely different school.

Grinning, Perseus folded the Daily Prophet and gave it to Hadrian.

"It seems that she did even better than we thought she would. I believe that you will adore this one." He whispered in Hadrian's ear.

Hadrian looked at the Daily Prophet and could see that the first page was completely about him and the betrayal of Dumbledore and the rest of the school.

_**Attention seeking boy or a victim all along?**_

_That's right dear readers, the attention, seeking boy who we thought that he would be, isn't who we thought that he would be. It turns out that our pour boy-who-lived, was a victim for years. Yes, you read that right. Our beloved hero has been deceived, manipulated and betrayed multiple times. How I found out? I will tell you._

_It was after that horrible First Task, that I was accosted by a concerned Lord. To be preciously, Lord Perseus Achilles Jackson, and Lady's, if I may say so, he is a top-notch gentleman and deliciously handsome. Lord Jackson was concerned because his client, our boy-who-lived, had heard some disturbing things. When they, Lord Jackson and our hero, went to Gringotts they found out the truth. And my, these things were very disturbing. But let's first go to what Mister Potter heard, shall we? Apparently, he overheard a conversation between the ones esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts and his FORMER friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. He heard them saying, and I quote; _

"_This has gone on long enough, after the Task you will go to him and apologizing for not believing him. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked sternly. "It is time for the second phase of the plan. Normally I would have waited a little bit longer, but now there is a new player in the game, we need to keep him away from Potter."_

"_But professor," Weasley started whining, "Do we have to? He is so annoying to be friends with. Always trying to help others. Do you know how hard it is to keep him isolated from the rest of Gryffindor?" _

"_Relax Ron. It is just for a few more months, after that Potter will probably be death and we will get all his money. Think about the things you can do with all that money. That idiot doesn't even know he has multiple vaults." Granger said soothingly against Weasley._

"_Miss Granger is right. Now I do not want to hear anymore complains from you. Go on. You will have to play the sorry friends for a while but knowing that idiotic Potter he will forgive you immediately."_

_Al of this was heard between them and I got curious. So, I started investigating. And my, what did I found. Not only is Mister Potter, Lord Potter, but he is also Lord Black, Peverell, Slytherin and Gryffindor. He is also the Heir of the Houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Jackson. And it doesn't stay there. _

_Dumbledore has been taken money from his faults, without permission. He paid Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Probably to be the friends of Harry and in his own words "to keep him meek and on the right pad.'' Is this what we want to see form the so-called Leader of the Light. Is he even so light, because dear readers, I started digging and what I found was hideous!_

_Dumbledore was announced as the Magical Guardian of Lord Potter, illegally, but Lord Potter knew nothing about the Wizarding World or how it works! Apparently, Dumbledore told him nothing! Dear readers, I would love to tell you that that was it, but unfortunately it is not._

_Dumbledore apparently placed our Saviour in an abusive home! He was kept in a cupboard and he was threated worse than a House Elf! That's right, the one who we all thought that he grew up in a loving magical home, grew up in a muggle world without knowing about Magic and being beaten when he used accidental magic. _

_Dumbledore also placed multiple Blocks and Charms upon our Saviour and had him dosed in potions to make sure that he was as submissive as possible! Is this someone who went to take care of our children? I certainly would not._

_I heard that Lord Potter didn't went to St Mungo's because, and I quote! "I have to take care of a few things first. Only when I am able to redo all the wrongdoings from Dumbledore and his old lover," Lover!, "Grindelwald, then and only then, I shall go to St Mungo's, because how can I be in the Hospital knowing about all the people suffering from them?"_

_That poor boy! Only thinking about the good of the Wizarding World and what did we? We scorned him after his name got out of the Goblet! I, myself was horrible to him and I admit it, but how Hogwarts and its teachers reacted was even worse!_

_None of the teachers seemed to believe him and they threw him to the side. And his schoolmate's, who should support each other, started ignoring him and bullying him! He was not even saved in his own House. I heard that Lord Potter has taken on a neutral House and that he doesn't wear his school robes anymore. Instead he wears his formal robes. How could we be so awful against our saviour?_

_If that wasn't enough, the people who were supposed to be his comrades and stood by him, deserted him. Ronald Weasley immediately started sprouting lies about how 'Dark and slimy' Lord Potter had become, later I found out that he was paid to be Lord Potter's friend and that he was supposed to keep Lord Potter dumb and he had to make sure that he didn't study! Pour Hadrian, he didn't deserve anything of this. _

_For is ex-friend Hermione Granger, she was supposed to keep him biased and ignorant of the Wizarding World. Focusing on the bad aspects. Dumbledore gave her sacred books from the Potter Vaults! _

_Hearing all of this I couldn't help but get furious. How could they do all of this to such a sweet, little boy? He is only fourteen!_

_But although he is fourteen, that didn't stop Dumbledore to draw up a Magical Marriage Contract between Hadrian and Ginevra Weasley! In it stood that Weasley would become the Head of the House and that pour Hadrian nothing had to say anymore! He would be like a slave! _

_I shuddered when I heard that, who would ever want that! And that was not even the worst part! They decided that it would be the best to kill our dear Saviour! To make sure that he could never go against them again._

_My dear readers, you probably recall the part about Dumbledore being the Magical Guardian of Hadrian Potter? Well I have good news for you! Lord Jackson took over that role and I heard that there will be an emergency Wizengamot meeting today, to rectify all the laws that have been passed the last thirteen years, because most of these laws are illegal! Every notion will be read again. So dear readers. Tomorrow you will find a different world. Free from multiple laws and a few new laws that should have been there years ago, like Veritaserum within every Trial. Why you ask? I overhead Madame Bones speaking about the possibility that Sirius Black, the infamous mass murderer, is in fact innocent. He was never given a trial! You read that right dear readers. Sirius Black is possible innocent! An Heir from an Ancient and Noble House wasn't even given a Trial! _

_I, myself am curious about our minister is going to do about that, but this all and more will you certainly hear tomorrow! _

_I will investigate on all the things that will happen after this heart-breaking news. _

_We stand with you Hadrian Potter, and we hope that everything will fall out in you favour!_

_Yours,_

_Rita Skeeter_

_For more on the Crimes of Dumbledore, see pages 2-7_

_For more on the Crimes of Grindelwald, see pages 8-10_

_For more on the Crimes of the above named Weasleys and the reactions of the rest of their clan, see pages 10-15_

_For more on the Crimes of Granger, see page 16_

Harry read the next pages fast and was surprised on how many stuff Skeeter had found within a couple days. He certainly couldn't have done it. Folding up the Daily Prophet, he got up and left the Great Hall with Perseus. Ignorant of all the glances that shot their way.

It was time to get Sirius free and ruin Dumbledore even more.


	15. Nu

Previously

_Harry read the next pages fast and was surprised on how many stuff Skeeter had found within a couple days. He certainly couldn't have done it. Folding up the Daily Prophet, he got up and left the Great Hall with Perseus. Ignorant of all the glances that were send their way. _

_It was time to get Sirius free and ruin Dumbledore even more. _

Now

"Lady's and Gentlemen, thank you for coming today." Perseus stood in the centre of the courtroom with his arms wide open. "I know that it was on a short notice, but as many of you have read this morning, the situation is dire. I know that I am new here and that I should not open a meeting, but Madame Bones asked me to open the meeting, so that she could make a better entrance." Perseus clasped his hands and smiled. "So, without any further updo, the meeting has started. Madame Bones? Come in with the accused."

Murmurers could be heard throughout the courtroom when Madame Bones walked in with a chained Sirius Black. Black walked as if he had just won a battle. The was bruised, probably in pain, but he still walked as if nothing could ever hurt him. He walked towards the chair in the centre of the room and sat down. Immediately, chains appeared around the armrests of the chair. Black looked as if he didn't care and sat relaxed in the chair. An Auror administered the Veritaserum. They waited a few moments before asking Black some questions. Making sure that the Veritaserum was rightly ad mistered. The Trial could commence.

"Heir Black, you have been found guilty of the betrayal of the Potter family and the murder of thirteen muggles. This weekend new evidence has been found about the case. I want to ask you; were you the secret keeper of the Potters?" Madame Bones started the Trial.

"No, it was not I who was the secret keeper. It was Peter Pettigrew. You can ask Albus Dumbledore, he was the one who put the charm into place." Black answered under influence of the truth serum.

"If Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, why did you kill him?"

"I didn't, he is still alive. I wanted to confront that bastard, but he took me by surprise. He cut of his own finger and blew the street up before turning into his Animagus form; a rat. "

Gasps could be heard everywhere from the tribunes.

"So, who could the thirteen muggles that day?" Madame Bones asked.

"I presume that it was Pettigrew when he blew up the street."

"I see, before we vote on your innocence or not, who was the one to sentence you to Azkaban?"

"It was Crouch. He never gave me a Trial. He shipped me right of to Azkaban."

"Hmm, alright. You escaped last year, what was the reason for this?"

"I found out where Pettigrew was hidden al this time. He was the pet rat of the Weasley family. He had been in their family for years. I got him last year, but because of Snape, Pettigrew could escape. He has been running around a long time for now." Black answered monotonous.

Cries of outright could be heard from everywhere in the courtroom. Madame Bones looked around and decided that it was enough. It was time to vote.

"Now everyone has heard what we needed to hear. It is time to vote. Who votes guilty?"

Dumbledore and a few others of the 'Light' side put up their wands.

"Who votes not guilty?"

It was the rest of the room.

"Sirius Black. I am pleased to inform you that you have been found innocent. You will be compensated for your time in Azkaban. As an Heir of a Noble and Ancient House, you will get one million Galleons per year that you were in Azkaban. That will be a total of twelve million Galleons. I hope that you will recover fast. Auror Davis, administer the antidote and escort Heir Black to St Mungo's." Madame Bones commanded.

Sirius looked up to the part where Hadrian was sitting, and he smiled. Finally, he was free again.

"Lord Jackson, you may take the floor."

"Thank you, Madame Bones, may I first congratulate you with your victory for Justice?" Madame Bones gave a small nod and with that, Perseus took the floor ones more. "As you could have read this morning, and could have seen just a mere moments ago, Dumbledore is not who we thought he was and I have been investigating what he has done throughout the years, and I have found quite disturbing news. My client could tell you far more about it than I, but then we still would be busy this evening and who wants that?" Perseus asked smirking.

Laughter could be heard from the sides in the courtroom.

"Fantastic, then I will keep this short. Over the short period that my client, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor has been to school, dramatic things has happened. A troll, who first years had to defeat because none of the teachers where there, Quirrell who had a part of Voldemort in him, how? I have no clue, but he tried to steal the Philosopher's stone in Hogwarts that was 'protected' by riddles, that three first years could solve. My client almost died!

"In his second year, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and students were petrified, was the school closed? No, why you ask? Because Dumbledore said that as long as there were students that still wanted to be there, the school would remain open. Quite dangerous if you ask me. The thing that was petrifying the students was killed, again, by my client. Who, again, almost died. Did anyone even know what it was? It was a Basilisk. In the school!

"And then the third year, with Heir Black out of Azkaban and the dementors who attacked my client and his fellow students on Hogwarts Grounds! Shouldn't the Headmaster be able to control the ward better, or is this something that happened before?" Perseus asked wild to everyone.

"Is this normal behaviour for a Headmaster, is this normal behaviour for someone who we want to be leaded by? If not directly, then indirectly? You have read it all, his manipulations, his past deeds and still some of you believe him to be good for us. I say no, I say no to someone who cannot keeps his nose out of the business of someone else." Perseus said revolted.

"I am standing here, in front of you all, the ones who decided for the Wizarding World, the ones who keep all of us safe, do you still believe that he can keep us safe? Who says that he didn't make Lord Voldemort? Technically, he was responsible for it, but did anyone stop him? No, but there is still hope. We can stop Dumbledore to make sure that something like this will never happen again. And for that to start. I believe it is time to get him out of his seats of Power and into a mental hospital? Who is with me? Who wants to change the Wizarding World? Who wants safety back ones more and who will not take him for granted, but will instead think of the rest of the Wizarding World? I ask you one more time; Who is with me?" Perseus called out.

An uproar started, people where hollering and demanding Dumbledore's head. Perseus started smiling.

"Then where are we waiting for? Let us vote, let us decide again for the future. Madame Bones, I give the floor back to you." Perseus smirked and went to sit again next to Hadrian who smiled up to him.

"Order, order!" Madame Bones called out. "We will start the vote, who votes against what Lord Jackson just said and wants to keep Dumbledore in his seats and out of the mental hospital?"

Almost no wand lighted up, only those who followed Dumbledore blindly took his side.

"Who agrees with Lord Jackson?"

Almost every wand in the room lighted up.

"Then it is decided. Aurors take Dumbledore away." Madame Bones sat down with a heavy sight. This was not what she expected from today.

"Madame Bones?"

"Yes, Lord Jackson?"

"I believe that we now have to review all the laws from the past years. Shall we get started?"

"But of course, lead the way Lord Jackson."

"Thank you, Madame Bones. Hadrian? Will you go back to Hogwarts and give the announcement?"

"I will, Madame Bones, Lady's and Lords, I bid thee farewell and I hope to see that everything will turn out well." With that, Hadrian walked out of the Courtroom smiling. Dumbledore was finally ruined, and nothing would stop him now to take care of Hogwarts. It was time to change the Wizarding World for the better.


	16. Xi

Previously

"_I will, Madame Bones, Lady's and Lords, I bid thee farewell and I hope to see that everything will turn out well." With that, Hadrian walked out of the Courtroom smiling. Dumbledore was finally ruined, and nothing would stop him now to take care of Hogwarts. It was time to change the Wizarding World for the better. _

Now

Stepping into Hogwarts, Hadrian couldn't decide what to do. Would he first go to the Headmaster's office, or should he first make the announcements? Of course, he still had to go to the Chamber of Secrets, maybe he missed something in his Second year that he could see now.

Hadrian decided that he first should go to the Great Hall to make the announcement. After that, he would go to the Headmaster's office and go through all the stuff there. Maybe he could find some new stuff in there, against Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger.

Walking into the Great Hall, Hadrian stood in front of the Head table before casting a Sonorous and calling everyone to the Great Hall.

Waiting until everyone was standing in front of him, Hadrian recited every plan he had for Hogwarts. Of course, the biggest plans couldn't start until after the Christmas vacation. After all, they still had to do a lot of searching and researching and only after the laws were changed, he could be free in what he wanted for Hogwarts.

Looking up, he could see that everyone was standing in front of him. In the corner of the Hall, he could see Rita Skeeter standing under a disillusion charm. Hadrian smirked; it was time for the show to begin.

"Dear students, I come bearing interesting news. I have just been to the emergency Wizengamot Meeting at the Ministry, and multiple things has happened." Looking around gravely to the people standing in front of him, he continued. "In response to what Sirius Black said in his Trial, for those who want to know, Sirius Black was indeed innocent, Dumbledore was put under investigation. Several things were mentioned, whose light did not shine favourably on Dumbledore." Hadrian paused and looked at the students.

"The Wizengamot has come to the decision to strip Dumbledore of his seats of Power and to put him in a mental Hospital, in the light of the accusations that couldn't be ignored. Some of these accusations you could have read this morning, but some of the accusations included the danger he put the students of Hogwarts in, multiple times. I am standing here in front of you, as it is within my right as the lawfully owner of Hogwarts, to tell you all about the fact that Dumbledore is not your Headmaster anymore and that I will take over from him" Hadrian ended sombrely, but inwardly smiling.

The students didn't take the news very well. You could hear the different accusations from the room, that Hadrian was a traitor and that he shouldn't even be in Hogwarts. These accusations came mostly from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff side of the room. It seems that they still didn't like him.

On the other side of the room, you could mostly hear the murmurings from the Ravenclaws and Slytherin. They didn't seem to be happy with a child being their new Headmaster, but the reactions about Dumbledore were much more favourable for Hadrian.

The teachers were just shocked, they didn't speak, but you could see that they wanted to retreat to their rooms to talk to each other. They probably only stood there for the students and because they wanted to know about the rest of the things that Hadrian would say.

Hadrian himself was observing the students. He could see that Granger, Weasley and Weaslette were causing a ruckus. But the Weasley twins were quit. He should keep an eye on them. Maybe they could be allies. That would ruin the Weasley family.

Decided that it had gone on long enough. Hadrian called for order and silence.

"Now everyone is silent again, I have more announcements to make. After the Christmas vacation, the school will drastically change. First, there will be new subjects you can follow, and some will be mandatory. The same goes for old subjects. Some will disappear and some will be upgraded.

"Second, I am hiring new teachers and I am opening new positions, like a counsellor for student when they do not want to talk to their teachers. This means that some of the teachers will be fired and/or changed from their position that they held now. Many subjects will have two teachers. One for the practical work and the other for theory.

"Third, everyone will be resorted after the vacation. I do not trust Dumbledore to not have meddled with the Sorting. Do not ask me how he would have done it, but he probably did it. From now on, nobody has a House anymore." Hadrian clapped his hands and the House colours and symbols disappeared. Cries of outrights could be heard from everywhere. For now, you will still sleep in the Dorms from your former House.

"Talking about Houses, the House Cup, does hereby not exist anymore. It is a system that does not punish or reward people, it is a system that can be used for someone's own gain. If someone doesn't like somebody else, they will be punished by taking points or rewarding points as a favour to somebody else. Instead of House Points, you will get personal points. These cannot be seen by any other than me and you cannot even see your own points. You cannot lose more than twenty points in one go, unless it is severe. In that case, the teacher should come to me to explain why. I can also see the reason why people get points or why points get removed. If I believe that the reason is not good enough, it will be reversed. These points do not only count for students, but also for teacher, but then in a different way. Teachers can get points or lose points for handling a situation. Do they handle it the right way, they will get plus points. Do they not, they will lose points. It is that simple. Most of the time, the winning or losing of points can be argued, but I will have to ask you to not come for every simple thing to my office. If you do so, I can and I will take points." Hadrian said sternly

"If you wonder how I will keep track of the points. I will not. Lady Hogwarts will keep an eye out. This means that I do not know someone's points until it is necessary. And yes, the castle is sentiment.

"For my fifth and last point for today, it will be mandatory to in some sort of club. These will commence after the vacation. It can be study groups, quidditch, horse riding, a music club, an arts club etc. These were the points that I wanted to inform you about. Classes will not continue for today. Go to your common rooms, do your homework and relax. Have a good day." Hadrian turned away from the students and walked into the Antechamber. In there he remembered the state of the castle and groaned. It seems that he first had to get down to the kitchen and speak to the House Elves before going his new office.

Walking briskly to the kitchen, Hadrian sighed before tickling the pear and opening the door to kitchen.

Seeing all the House Elves stopping with working, he sighed and walked inside with his head shaking. He looked at the House Elves with sad eyes. Hadrian couldn't ignore the way the ears of the elves seemed to drop.

"I must say that I am disappointed to you." Flinch. "In all my years in Hogwarts, I have never seen the castle looking this bad. I can see cobwebs everywhere and then I am not even talking about the dust that lingers everywhere." Hadrian looked around to the elves. He could see deep shame on their faces. "I'm assuming that you have a good excuse for this?"

An old House Elf in tattered clothes walked up to Hadrian.

"We has not allowed master. Master before you is not good for Elves." He wringed his hands together. "We do not have enough Elves for castle. We shall punish ourselves and then we shall clean Lady Hogwarts."

"No, you shall not punish yourself. I see that Dumbledore is at fault. Again." Hadrian pinched his nose. "I shall find new House Elves, unless one of you can find new House Elves."

"We canst Master!" The old House Elf shouted out.

"Good, in that case. A few things shall be needed to change. You will be wearing an officially uniform, not these rags. I want the castle to look clean again. No cobwebs, no dust and no rust. This applies to the entire interior of the castle. I do not want to see even a spot unclean. The windows should be done to. For the outside of the castle, repairs are needed. Maybe a little bit of paint on some places, but the most important thing is that the castle is returning to its former glory. As for some of the ghosts, they shall be exorcised. It is time for them to go on. In that way, every place shall be habited again.

"The lawn must also be maintained. I want you to look for flowers that can be placed on the lawn. For the Lake, it also should be maintained, but I will give you the decision on how." Hadrian smiled at the House Elves. "Oh, before I forget it. The only one who will be able to fire you, will be me. So, you do not have to worry anymore about finding clothes accidentally and being 'freed. Alright?"

Al the House Elves nodded in joy.

"Perfect, now I need to go to my office." Before Hadrian was even done speaking, he already stood in his office. "Okay, that is also possible, thank you for who did that."

Hadrian looked around, he still had a lot to do.


	17. Omicron

Previously

"_The lawn must also be maintained. I want you to look for flowers that can be placed on the lawn. For the Lake, it also should be maintained, but I will give you the decision on how." Hadrian smiled at the House Elves. "Oh, before I forget it. The only one who will be able to fire you, will be me. So, you do not have to worry anymore about finding clothes accidentally and being 'freed. Alright?" _

_Al the House Elves nodded in joy._

"_Perfect, now I need to go to my office." Before Hadrian was even done speaking, he already stood in his office. "Okay, that is also possible, thank you for who did that."_

_Hadrian looked around; he still had a lot to do. _

Now

He had to admit, he missed a lot of trinkets that he knew, were here before. He wondered were they could be, until he figured out that they once belonged to him and that they were now in his Vaults. Hadrian shook his head, that he didn't see Dumbledore's manipulations earlier.

Touching the spines of the many books and reading the titles softly, he realised that although Dumbledore manipulated him, Dumbledore teached him a lot. On how a leader should lead his people, on how he could silence an entire room with a simple gesture, no wait. That was Perseus. Perseus teached him that.

Hadrian's eye fell on a book named 'Thoughts and Memories' and he tried to pull it out of the bookcase, but instead the entire bookcase came forward and showed a hidden room full of vials with a blue substance in it.

Cautious his hand reach toward the vials, but before his hand could even reach it, Fawkes flew in and stopped his hand from touching the vial.

"Fawkes? What are you doing?" Hadrian asked questioningly.

Fawkes gave a few trills before biting Hadrian in his hand.

"Au! Fawkes! Why did you do that?" Hadrian jumped back.

"_So, you can understand me of course. But I warn you, in these vials you can find multiple memories, from Dumbledore and others." _Fawkes answered.

"I beg your pardon. You know what, I will believe you on your word. Any advice on what to do?" Hadrian gave up trying to understand why these things always happened to him.

"_I do, call the one from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They should know what to do with it, but if I were you, then I would still watch them myself."_ Fawkes said wisely before flying out of the room again.

"Alright, a wise, talking bird. Lovely." Hadrian closed his eyes before walking out of the room into the office again. It seemed as if he had to go back to the Ministry again.

Walking to the fireplace, he pivoted toward the door and locked it up with some spells. Turning back to the fireplace, he realised that Madame Bones was still busy with the emergency meeting and that she would not have time for him.

Turning around he walked to the hidden room and closed it again. To be sure that he could open it again he pulled the book again. It still worked. Now he only had to go through the other stuff, unless…

Stopping in his steps again, he decided that it would be too dangerous to get through tis stuff alone. Now what? Looking around, he could see the Sword of Gryffindor. He walked towards it and studied the sword. Someone had cleaned the sword, but cocking his head, he could see that there was some sort of substance on the sword. It was subtle, but if you knew where to look. You could see it.

Seeing the sword, reminded him of his plan to go to the Chamber of secrets. He tried opening the door of the office, before remembering that he had closed it. Walking down the stairs, he stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"Do not let anyone in while I am not in my office, not even when they have the password. The password can always be overruled by me by the following words; **Taking over Hogwarts.** Okay?" Seeing the gargoyle nod, he smiled and jogged towards the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Mister Potter!"

Hadrian sighed and stopped before turning around and coming face to face with McGonagall.

"Yes?"

"May I ask what you think that you are doing?"

"But of course, you may." Hadrian replied with a small smile.

"Then what are you waiting for?" McGonagall crossed her arms.

"At the moment I am waiting 'till you are done asking me questions."

"That is not what I meant Mister Potter; you will tell me right now what you think that you are doing." Hadrian could see that McGonagall was agitated.

"Well, I believe that I am having a conversation with you, Professor McGonagall. Unless this is all a dream, but that would be weird, wouldn't it?" Just smile Hadrian, she will leave you alone in a moment.

"Mister Potter!"

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Can you not have a normal conversation?"

"I am perfectly capable of having a normal conversation. And you?"

"If you think that you are funny than you are not. You will tell me immediately what you did back in the Great Hall." McGonagall said frustrated.

"I never said that I thought that I was funny, and as for what I did in the Great Hall; I gave an announcement. You were there, you should now this. Are you alright? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Hadrian asked concerned.

"I am quite well mister Potter, but what you did back there was childish and stupid. If I could I would take off one hundred points from Gryffindor. What was going through your head when you thought that that was a good idea?" McGonagall spat out.

"The truth, now are you done or are there other things that you want? I have more things to do than to talk about things that are in the past and finished. After all the past is the past and nothing can change the past. You of all people should know that." Hadrian said soberly.

"I beg your pardon. Well, if there are so many things to do, then I should let you go. Good day mister Potter." With that McGonagall turned and strode away.

Hadrian shook his head and went towards the Entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. Walking into the girl's lavatory, he walked towards the sink and opened the Chamber. Looking down the slide, he tried to get stairs by saying the word stairs in Parseltongue. It worked. Walking down the stairs, Hadrian arrived in the Chamber of Secrets, he was being greeted by a hissing voice.

"**Who is there? Who dares to enter the Sacred Chamber and disturb our peace?"**


	18. Pi

Previously

_Hadrian shook his head and went towards the Entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. Walking into the girl's lavatory, he walked towards the sink and opened the Chamber. Looking down the slide, he tried to get stairs by saying the word stairs in Parseltongue. It worked. Walking down the stairs, Hadrian arrived in the Chamber of Secrets, he was being greeted by a hissing voice. _

"_**Who is there? Who dares to enter the Sacred Chamber and disturb our peace?"**_

Now

"**Who is there?"** Hadrian asked aloud.

"**I ask first speaker!"** The voice flung back

"**Speaker? Oh, you are a snake! That makes sense. Very well, I shall introduce myself." **Hadrian stood up straight and looked around in the darkness looking for flash of where the snake could be. **"I am Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor. I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts and I came here to see how the Chamber was looking after all these years and to restore the Chamber where needed. I hope that my answer is sufficient." **Hadrian told the snake.

"**It is, welcome Speaker, it has been a long time since a Speaker has been here." **The snake replied wistfully.

"**I beg you pardon? I have been here two years ago! How can you have missed me?"** Hadrian exclaimed.

"**Two years? What is two years? Do you mean two awakenings of the Mother?" **The snake asked confused.

"**The Mother?"** Hadrian was getting more confused with every second that passed. **"Do you mean the Basilisk?" **Hadrian asked carefully, figuring out what the snake meant.

"**Yes, she woke up, but then fell asleep, but she didn't wake up again. I want mama, can you wake up mama?" **The snake started out sad, but he sounded hopefully while Hadrian closed his eyes resigned.

Hadrian sighed and crouched. His eyes swept about the region where the snake should sit.

"**I am sorry little one, but your mama will not wake up again. She is gone."**

Out of the corner of his eyes, Hadrian saw a swift movement before his view went black by a snake that decided to attack him.

"**You liar! Mama would never leave me alone!"** The snake yelled out before starting sobbing in Hadrian's shoulder. **"You are a liar."**

Hadrian just hold the snake and tried to console him.

"**I am so sorry little one, she tried to kill me and many others on the order of someone else. It was not her fault. I am sorry that it had to come this far."** Hadrian said sadly.

"**You killed mama? But, but, why?" **The snake looked Hadrian in the eyes.

"**Like I said, she was a danger for others and herself. It was in her best interest to sleep forever or maybe she would have hurt you. Can you forgive me?"** The snake pulled away before looking Hadrian in his eyes. Emerald green eyes met Icy blue eyes.

"**Will you take care of me from now on?" **The snake asked shyly.

"**I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing will ever happen to you." **Hadrian answered the snake sincerely. **"Did your mama gave you a name, little one?"**

"**Mama called me Lacrimosa." **The newly named Lacrimosa answered.

"**Then I shall call you Lacrimosa to."** Hadrian smiled at Lacrimosa.

Lacrimosa was truly a beautiful snake. He had icy blue eyes and his body was black like the night, but if light fell on his body, you could see glints of a dark blue colour.

"**Shall we continue? I still need to see the Chamber." **Hadrian asked friendly.

"**Uhm, could you. Would you be willingly to? Uhm…" **If snakes could blush, Lacrimosa would be blushing right now.

"**Do you want me to carry you?" **Hadrian softly laughed at Lacrimosa until the air in his lungs got smashed out because Lacrimosa jumped on him in joy. **"I believe that that is a yes." **Not being able to stop his laughing, Hadrian burst out laughing.

Hadrian stood up while still snickering and he walked toward the locked door that would lead to the big hall where the Basilisk laid.

Hadrian eyed the hall and saw many things that he didn't saw before. Under every head of the snake statues, you could see a door. Interesting. He should go there one day, maybe he could find more things from Salazar Slytherin. That would be lovely, maybe there would be books. Or, or maybe there would be paintings of Salazar, who knows? Deep in his fantasies, Hadrian didn't notice he had walked in front of the Basilisk until Lacrimosa gave a distressed cry for his mother.

"**Lacrimosa. Are you alright?"** Hadrian asked concerned looking Lacrimosa in his eyes. Lacrimosa didn't even answer he only cried harder. **"Oh Lacrimosa, I am so sorry for bringing you here. I shall ask for Fawkes if he can bring you to my office. Okay?"** Lacrimosa nodded his head and Hadrian called for Fawkes, who swiftly appeared and took Lacrimosa with him.

Hadrian sighed before observing the corps of the mother from Lacrimosa. Walking around the head, he contemplated if parts could be used is potions and other things. Seeing the fangs still dripping with blood, Hadrian stepped away from the head and called for a House Elf.

"Master called?"

"Yes, I want to know if you can use parts of the Basilisk."

"That is possible Master. It has multiple uses. We can cut up the Basilisk if that is what Master wants?"

"Perfect, I want this corps to be harvested as fast a possible. Use different vials and trunks that cannot crack or split, but I want one thing to be clear. Are you listening?" The House Elf nodded his head vigorously. "Good, I do not want that any of the House Elves get hurt while working on the corps. At the moment that even one is injured, I will be called immediately, unless the House Elf has been stabbed by a fang and has the venom of the Basilisk running through him or her, in that case you will call for Fawkes. He will be able to cure them. Alright?"

The House Elf started sobbing and blabbering about how good his new Master was and that is was such an honour to serve him.

"Next to those instructions, how is it going with the restoring of the castle and cleaning it?" Hadrian asked interested. Hearing the question, the ears of the House Elf rose again in happiness.

"It is going very well, Master! There is almost no dust or cobwebs anymore and the outside of the castle hasn't looked this good in years! The new House Elves are being trained and are already working on making the castle better! We cannot clean yet in the common rooms, because of the students, but when they are sleeping, everything will be taken care of within an hour!"

Hadrian beamed. He couldn't help doing something else, after seeing how enthusiastic the House Elf had become while talking about the renovations.

"Fantastic, I am glad to hear that everything is working out so well. How is the uniform looking? After today I do not want to see even one House Elf in rags."

"They are doing well Master. They are almost done. We promise!"

"Good, that is great news. But I do have a question; can people from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang see what is happening to Hogwarts?" Immediately the ears of the House Elf drooped.

"No, we thought that you didn't want them to know, that you wanted it to be a secret until tomorrow."

"And you were completely right with that. I hope to surprise them and showing how much Hogwarts has changed without Dumbledore meddling with everything around him. To show them even more how everything has changed, why do you not make an even more variated diet? Instead of only having British, French and Bulgarian kitchens, why not Italian or American? Tell the cooks that every kitchen is welcome, but no eating pets like dogs, cats, guinea pigs etc. Likewise, I do not want to see things like shark fin soup. I do not want to see animals die, because we want to eat them. Furthermore, I want more vegetarian dishes and more vegetables. The diet that we are now on, it terrible for our body's." Hadrian stated. "We shall change Hogwarts in many ways. Talking about many ways, do we have a stable for horses or any other animals? No? Make sure we have. It is time to not only have dangerous animals is the Forbidden Forest, but to also have normal animals that can roam on Hogwarts grounds. Animals like sheep, rabbits, more birds of prey, horses etc. Hogwarts shall be a true shelter instead of only the house of Hagrid. You get what I mean? Perfect. Let's get out of this dark hole, talking about this dark hole, try to clean this up after you are done with harvesting the corps. Not even one place in Hogwarts shall be left unclean. Even if we have not discovered them.

"Talking about discovering things, I presume that you know of all the hidden ways in Hogwarts? They need to be cleaned too. And probably repaired, but make sure that only I can get in and out of Hogwarts through the exits, but when there is a crisis that the students can get out, unless they were the ones that did things.

"Talking about exits, let us get out of here, shall we?" Within a second, they stood outside the Chamber of Secrets, seeing Moaning Myrtle being exorcised. "Well, to be honest I did not expect that that would happen so soon."

Shaking his head, Hadrian walked out of the lavatory towards his office, maybe Perseus would be there. The change wasn't big, but a guy could hope, couldn't he?


	19. Rho

Previously

"_Talking about discovering things, I presume that you know of all the hidden ways in Hogwarts? They need to be cleaned too. And probably repaired, but make sure that only I can get in and out of Hogwarts through the exits, but when there is a crisis that the students can get out, unless they were the ones that did things._

"_Talking about exits, let us get out of here, shall we?" Within a second, they stood outside the Chamber of Secrets, seeing Moaning Myrtle being exorcised. "Well, to be honest I did not expect that that would happen so soon."_

_Shaking his head, Hadrian walked out of the lavatory towards his office, maybe Perseus would be there. The change wasn't big, but a guy could hope, couldn't he?_

Now

Perseus sighed, finally they were done. It took until is was eleven o clock, but they were finally done. The changing of the Wizarding had begun and nothing could stop it now. They had the Dark Lords on their side and most of the Neutral Lords. Hades, they even had some of the Light Lords on their side. Apparently ruining Dumbledore in front of everyone, was the way to get allies, who knew?

Instead of appearing into Hogwarts, Perseus decided to take the long way and to walk. It maybe was a few miles, but who cared? Certainly not him.

Walking through the Gate, Perseus strolled over the grounds toward Hogwarts. Gosh, it was a true effort to keep his eyes open. Maybe that was why he fell over a plant. Groaning, Perseus got up on his feet again. Letting his eyes wander, he gawked at the changes from before. Suddenly, everywhere were flowers, plants and trees. It was night, but you could hear the animals shuffling around. He could hear horses talking excitedly. Where did they come from?

Perseus couldn't help but gaze at the changes that happened in the twelve hours that he had been away. On the lawn, you could see the most beautiful flora and fauna, while the outside of Hogwarts was positively radiating. It was good to see Lady Hogwarts looking lovely again.

Walking inside, he couldn't help but spot the difference with this morning. Everything was spotless and looking so much cleaner than before. How? Then he realised that Hadrian probably ordered the House Elves to clean up.

Shaking his head laughing, Perseus walked towards the direction of the Headmaster's office, or Hadrian's office. Seeing a gargoyle guarding the entrance. Groaning, Perseus pinched his nose before exhaling and giving his wolf-stare at the gargoyle. Spoiler alter; it didn't move. That was a first for Perseus.

"Alright, what do I need to do to get inside the office, mate?"

The gargoyle just looked at Perseus.

"Fantastic, this will take a while." Rubbing his temples, he got an idea. He walked closer to the gargoyle and whispered some things in its ears.

Smirking triumphantly, Perseus passed the gargoyle who sprang aside after he heard Perseus telling him those things.

Walking up the stairs, he saw that the door was closed. Opening it, he could see the most adorable sight in the world.

He saw Hadrian on the study table fast asleep, with his cheeks pressed against some letters he just finished writing. Looking over the letters, he summoned an owl to deliver the letters. Perseus grabbed Hadrian hesitantly in bride style and took him down to the Dark Tower, their Tower.

Feeling insecure, Perseus laid Hadrian in his bed after changing him. What is Hadrian didn't want to live with him anymore? What if the loved the new power that he was having? What if Hadrian decided to live in the Headmaster's quarters? What if Hadrian didn't need him anymore?

Stopping himself before his thoughts became to dark, Perseus went to his studyroom to write letters to the Heads of the visiting schools and to draw up contracts. It was deep in the night before Perseus finally went to bed, unsure of what the morning would bring. Maybe he should go see the horses? Or maybe he should make breakfast of bed to show how much he appreciated having Hadrian with him and showing Hadrian how lovely it would be to stay with him?

Dear Hades, now is not the time to get insecure. Hadrian probably still needed him and if he didn't, then Perseus would stay in the background and he would wait until the end of the schoolyear before accepting the price from Lady Hecate.

Perseus laid in bed thinking about all the things that the Lady could ask for. He hoped that this year would be worth it. Looking back to the past week, he decided that yes, it has been worth it. Whatever Lady Hecate would ask, he would bear it and he would not complain, why? For Hadrian, his little Hadrian. He would do anything for him. Even taking his own live.


	20. Sigma

Previously

_Dear Hades, now is not the time to get insecure. Hadrian probably still needed him and if he didn't, then Perseus would stay in the background and he would wait until the end of the schoolyear before accepting the price from Lady Hecate. _

_Perseus laid in bed thinking about all the things that the Lady could ask for. He hoped that this year would be worth it. Looking back to the past week, he decided that yes, it has been worth it. Whatever Lady Hecate would ask, he would bear it and he would not complain, why? For Hadrian, his little Hadrian. He would do anything for him. Even taking his own live._

Now

Hadrian stirred smelling something delicious. Cracking his neck, he sat up on his bed. Wait, his bed? How? The last thing that he remembered that he was writing letters to Madame Bones, Gringotts and Lucius Malfoy, in regard about the second room and possible other rooms in the office. And about new subjects. After all, if someone new about Pureblood culture it was Malfoy. It was late, maybe he had fallen asleep on the desk? Still, if he had fallen asleep on his desk, then he should still be in his office, but he was in his room, in his quarters, in the Tower that he and Perseus….

Perseus! Hadrian shot up and sprang out of bad. Barely pausing to grab a bathrobe, he stormed down the stairs almost flying towards the kitchen, where that delicious smell came from. Stopping at the door he saw the most adorable sight he had had ever seen. It was Perseus, softly singing to himself and dancing around while baking pancakes. The pancakes were blue. He was wearing a frilly, blue, apron. Leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, Hadrian watched Perseus baking and cooking. He was sure that he would never forget this sight again. He wanted to walk away, letting Perseus finish his pancakes quietly, but he stopped his feet when he heard Perseus mumbling.

"Yes, they are perfect. Hopefully Hadrian will love them. If not, then I will have to find another thing to show that he can stay with me. Maybe I could teach him to swim? Gosh, no. That idea is just stupid. Ugh, oh Lady Hecate, how can I show him that I want him to stay with me here and that I am worth staying with? It is useless. He will probably want to stay with his Godfather or here in Hogwarts, in the Headmasters' quarters. I will just finish these up and after that, I will bring them to him and I will just pretend as if nothing is wrong. Yes, I shall do that. And after that I shall go to the horses. It would be lovely to ride again. Maybe Hadrian would accompany me? Yes, that would be nice. But he still has to do a lot of things today. It can be a short ride? Oh, who am I kidding. He probably doesn't even like horses or wants to spent time with me. I will go on a short ride and then I will go the meeting with the Heads of the Schools. Yes, I shall do that. Now just finish these few pancakes and bring them up."

Hadrian backed out toward the stairs mumbling to himself.

"What? Since when? What did this mean? Is Perseus manipulating him? No, that can be. Wait. He said that I probably wouldn't want to stay with him. Is he afraid that I will reject him?" Looking at the entrance to the kitchen, Hadrian decided that he should show how much he appreciated Perseus. He only had to get back to his bed and wait for Perseus to wake him up. It was probably the best plan of action. Running towards his room, he hangs his bathrobe on a chair and climbed back into bad. Just in time, he could hear Perseus coming up.

Perseus pushed the door to Hadrian's quarters open. It was now or never.

"Hadrian? Are you awake, little one?"

"Who's there?" Hadrian pretended to wake up. "Perseus?"

"Yes, it is me. I brought food. I though that you would need it. I found you yesterday evening fast asleep on a desk in your office. I brought you here and I decided that you deserved breakfast on bed for working so hard these past few days." Perseus explained with a smile.

Hadrian beamed at Perseus, seeing the tower of blue? Pancakes.

"Thank you, Perseus, but why are they blue?"

"It was an inside joke between my mother and I." Perseus looked far off in his memories.

"I apologies that I had to remind you to her."

"It doesn't matter. I will not be able to see her. One way or another. Here are you pancakes." Perseus wringed his hands watching Hadrian eating his pancakes. "I hope that you like them."

"Like them? I love them! Thank you, Perseus, they are fantastic!" Hadrian beamed at Perseus. And he didn't even have to lie!

Perseus smiled in response before sitting on the corner of Hadrian's bed.

"Hey Hadrian? I heard horses last night while I came back last night, the castle looks beautiful by the way, I heard some horses talking. It was my intention to go ride this morning. Would you like to come with me? Or if you can't ride, then maybe I can teach you? If you want of course. I would not push you into doing something that you do not want to do. The opposite actually! If you would never want to learn to ride, then, then I would take the horses away so you do not have to seem them every day! And, I" Perseus rambled before Hadrian interrupted him.

"I would love to learn how to ride with you. Can you please give me a moment? Then I will shower and get dressed in appropriate clothes. After that, we shall go to the stables and you will teach me how to ride, okay?" Hadrian said with his eyes twinkling.

Perseus gave a hesitant smile back.

"Alright, but we have meeting with the Heads of the Schools today. So, we cannot take the entire morning. But an hour or two will be perfect. Unless…" Perseus smirked. "Unless you cannot handle sitting two hours in a saddle." Perseus laughed while walking out of the door, dodging a pillow that Hadrian threw.

"I will get you back for that! But hey, Perseus?" Perseus looked back.

"Yes?"

"You are the best."

"No, you are." And with that, Perseus walked away. It seemed that Hadrian would not leave him that soon. Now only the meeting with the Heads of the Houses and after that meeting with Skeeter for a new item in the paper; ruining Granger, Weasley and Weaslette.


	21. Tau

Previously

"_I will get you back for that! But hey, Perseus?" Perseus looked back._

"_Yes?"_

"_You are the best."_

"_No, you are." And with that, Perseus walked away. It seemed that Hadrian would not leave him that soon. Now only the meeting with the Heads of the Houses and after that meeting with Skeeter for a new item in the paper; ruining Granger, Weasley and Weaslette. _

Now

"Come on Hadrian! It is not that difficult!" Perseus snickered, observing the sack of potatoes that Hadrian was on white horse named Lefkó.

Hadrian glared at Perseus.

"We are not all sons of Poseidon and not all of us can ride a horse in one go!" Hadrian threw back.

Perseus only looked even more amused. Perseus has been teaching Hadrian for almost two hours for now, but Hadrian still looked like a sack of potatoes. It was difficult to not to smile while watching him. It didn't help that Lefkó was snickering the whole time and making comments.

Gazing at Hadrian's form, Perseus decided that it was enough for today.

"Hadrian, you are done for today, we shall continue another moment. For now, go back home and take a shower. You need to get ready for the meeting later." Helping Hadrian of the horse, Perseus continued. "It will be at one o'clock. You have an hour. Be quick. I will take care of Lefkó."

Hadrian just grumbled and hobbled back to the Tower. Perseus snorted seeing how Hadrian was walking. It was pathetic. It seems that Hadrian still wasn't in form. That shall change soon.

Perseus took Lefkó by the reins and led Lefkó back to stables to clean him and feed him. When he was done, he released Lefkó to roam around the Hogwarts grounds again.

"Have a nice day, dearie! But do not eat to much grass. Otherwise you will be needed for much more rides."

Lefkó short a dirty look back at Perseus before galloping of in the woods. He likes chasing the spiders in the Forbidden Forest. Afterall, they could hurt his Lord, so taking care of them, felt like a revenge, without it being a revenge. He was not was white as his name would believe that he was. Besides, hunting the spiders got him plus points by the centaurs. Mostly the female ones, and weren't they beautiful…

Perseus decided that he didn't need to know what Lefkó was thinking while he was galloping away into the Forbidden Forest. Lefkó seemed a bit too much… exited. Shuddering, Perseus turned around and walked towards the Tower, he maybe needed to change to. Afterall, tending to a horse left a few mud splashes here and there. And with a few he meant a couple hundred. Thank the gods that he didn't had to clean the stables. That would have been horrendous.

Arriving at the Tower, Perseus could see the first students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons leaving their ship and chariot respectively. Stopping in his steps, Perseus observed the reactions of the students. Where the graceful students of Beauxbatons couldn't contain their surprise at the changes of Hogwarts at the outside, the students of Durmstrang were positively amusing to watch. One by one, their mouths flew open. Where once stoic students stood, where now students who didn't know what to do with themselves. Even the one called Victor Krum was standing with his mouth open. Perseus couldn't help but chuckle before entering the Tower to change himself. Inside the Tower, Hadrian was already waiting.

"My dearest, darling Hadrian, if you do not go outside right this instance, I will make sure that you will be tortured for the rest of your life without actually being tortured." Hadrian looked at him confused but went outside the Tower.

"You know you just could have said that you would make my life a living hell, right?" Hadrian said before turning his gaze on the foreign students. He gaped at them before he started giggling that fast turned into a full-blown laugh.

"This is the best thing ever! Thank you, Perseus! I wouldn't have wanted to mis this for a million starts!" Hadrian gasped out, trying to control his breathing.

"But of course, I only want the best for you." Perseus said sincerely while looking Hadrian in his eyes, who had stopped laughing hearing the serious undertone in Perseus' voice.

"What do you mean? It is not like I am worth it. I am just Hadrian. I am nothing special."

"And that is where you are wrong darling. You are worth so much. I do not believe that I have told you how I was able to come here, didn't I?" Seeing Hadrian shake his head, Perseus continued. "After reading the letter that you sent me, I was devasted. I didn't know what to do. In my anger I called for Lady Hecate and she appeared. Telling her about what I had learned, I begged her for a way to get to you, to help you," Perseus took a deep breath "Lady Hecate did indeed help me. On one condition. I was able to go to you and help you for the rest of the school year, but at the end of the school year, she would come and get me. She would give me the price that she wanted and I had to pay it. If I didn't, then the most monstrous things would happen, because I swore on the highest thing possible in my world. The River Styx. If I do not comply, then… who even knows what will happen. Maybe a war or two. Or the death of those that I care about. Hades, Voldemort could come back, so you have to understand that I would do anything to pay the price. So, no. you are not worthless. You are not special, you are extraordinary. And I would change nothing about you."

Perseus looked slowly up to Hadrian and he stepped back in shock. Hadrian was crying.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry Hadrian. I didn't mean for you to start crying. I am so sorry. Please tell me what I have to do to make it up to you!" Perseus rushed toward Hadrian. Who started laughing.

"You are sorry? For what? Giving me a meaning a live? For making me feel special? For making me feel as if I am worth something? Tell me Perseus, what are you sorry for? Because I do not see any reason why you should feel sorry. Only for making that deal with Lady Hecate, not even knowing what she would ask from you." Hadrian laughed hysterically. "Dammit Perseus! Why can you not see that you are as important as any other person? You shouldn't have taken the deal."

Perseus was at loss at words. Why shouldn't he had taken the deal? It was for Hadrian. It was not as if he had something to lose. Hadrian looked even more pissed when he voiced his thoughts.

"Nothing to lose? Are you kidding me? What about your old camp? Or your family? Do they mean nothing for you?"

"No."

"What? What do you mean with that?"

"No, they mean nothing for me anymore."

"But why? I thought…" Hadrian felt confused. Dd he mis something?

"I did not tell you everything." Perseus closed his eyes resigned. "After the Second Giant War, I got a new title. One that I didn't want to have. When my friends learned of my new title, they shunned me. Nobody wanted to talk with me or even be near me. Not even Annabeth, the one for who I fell into the Pit. So, I left. Coming home, I told everything to my mother in hope that she would support me, but she didn't. She threw me out of the house. That is why I came to England. In hope that I could forget everything, but I couldn't. Once in a while, the gods called me back to do my job. That night that you found me, was after a particular hard mission. You gave me meaning in my life. So no, they mean nothing for me anymore. Now if you do not care, I will go change. After that, we should go to the meeting." It was Perseus intention to go to his chamber, was it not for Hadrian who pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Perseus. For everything."

"Anything for you Hadrian, everything."


	22. Upsilon

Previously

"_I did not tell you everything." Perseus closed his eyes resigned. "After the Second Giant War, I got a new title. One that I didn't want to have. When my friends learned of my new title, they shunned me. Nobody wanted to talk with me or even be near me. Not even Annabeth, the one for who I fell into the Pit. So, I left. Coming home, I told everything to my mother in hope that she would support me, but she didn't. She threw me out of the house. That is why I came to England. In hope that I could forget everything, but I couldn't. Once in a while, the gods called me back to do my job. That night that you found me, was after a particular hard mission. You gave me meaning in my life. So no, they mean nothing for me anymore. Now if you do not care, I will go change. After that, we should go to the meeting." It was Perseus intention to go to his chamber, was it not for Hadrian who pulled him into a tight hug. _

"_Thank you, Perseus. For everything."_

"_Anything for you Hadrian, everything."_

Now

"Hadrian…."

"Yes Perseus?"

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

Hadrian looked up and smiled.

"Probably because of the many changes that I made yesterday. They weren't happy."

"What did you do?" Perseus asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, stripping everyone of their houses, threatening to fire teachers, introducing new subjects., new rules, the usual." Hadrian said casually while enjoying his second breakfast, or lunch, it depends on how you look at things.

Perseus sighted and put his head in his head.

"Only you, Hadrian. Only you. Any more things that I should be aware of?"

"I wrote some letters to Madame Bones, Gringotts and Lucius Malfoy. The first two about secret rooms in my office with some weird blue vials and the third about Pureblood culture. We need Malfoy if we want to introduce new subjects. Oh, and clubs are now mandatory."

Perseus didn't even bother to reply to Hadrian. He just banged his head on the table before looking up to Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff, who approached the table. Perseus smiled invitingly at the Heads of the Schools. He gave Hadrian a quick elbow in the side in hope that Hadrian would pay attention. Hadrian stood up fast and gave a small bow in acknowledgement.

"It is within my honour as Headmaster to welcome you to Hogwarts, again. As you can see, Hogwarts has changed a lot since yesterday. I would love to invite you to my office, so we can discuss the changes and other things." Hadrian invited the Heads with a smile, who looked first at each other before nodding to Hadrian. "Perfect, if you would follow me, please?"

Giving Perseus a signal that he should follow them when he was done with eating, Hadrian began to lead the Madame Maxime and Karkaroff out of the Great Hall.

Perseus wiped his mouth with a napkin before observing the students in front of him. Even though none of them had House, they still sat on their former House Tables. That needed to change. Standing up, he called for attention of the students in the Great Hall.

"Listen up everyone. You will leave the Great Hall after I am done speaking, but when you come back for your diner, some things will change. You have no Houses at the moment, but you still sit like you have a house. I do not agree with that. So, with dinner, you shall not sit like you sat before. Do you understand? And do not think that you can still sit with your old House mates, that will be prevented. Now go to your lessons. Go!" Perseus dismissed the students. "The same goes for you," Perseus looked at the professors, "it is not certain for you if you will still be in your positions after the Christmas vacations. So, you too, will not sit like you are sitting now. Go to your classrooms and teach."

Everyone stamped out of the Great Hall, even the Slytherins! It was lovely to see that even the famed Pureblood masks weren't able to stay in place with so many changes. While the changes were mostly in their favour! They were probably angry about having to sit with 'Mudbloods' and 'Blood Traitors'. Perseus sniggered. This was going to be amazing to see.

Only exiting the Great Hall after everyone had left, he first went to the kitchens to… change some decorations in the Great Hall. The few ghosts that saw him, flew away in fear when they saw him chuckling evilly.

Walking up to the painting with the pear he tickled, he opened the door to the kitchens and walked into them.

Seeing all the House Elves in new uniforms, made Perseus smile. It was good to see them looking so happy.

"Excuse me?" Perseus said to get attention. Immediately, every House Elf looked at him. "I have come under my attention that even though the students do not have a House anymore, they still sit like they are in their old house. I want to change that. And I need your help with that." Perseus looked at the House Elves in front of him. They seemed determined to help him. Perfect.

"We now have four long tables as House Tables, they need to go. With four big tables, you cannot speak or get to know everyone in your year of house. I want small tables, round, rectangle, I don't care. The point is that people are forced to sit with others. I do not know if it is possible, but I do not want that one table is full of people from one former House or future House. Can you take care of that?"

"Yes! Yes, we can Master! Is there something else that you need, Master?" Perseus tapped his chin while thinking about that.

"Not that I can think about at this moment, but it would be lovely if you can send some refreshments to the Headmaster's office when I arrive? I believe that we should need them in the meeting."

"We shall be doing that Master!"

"Perfect, now it is time for me to go to the meeting. Wait, do you know where the Goblet of Fire is?" The House Elves nodded their heads and two of them disappeared, only to appear again with the Goblet of Fire.

"Thank you, I shall take it with me upstairs. I do not believe that it's going to survive the meeting. Keep up the good work." And with that, Perseus swiftly walked out of the kitchen towards Hadrian's office with the Goblet of Fire in his arms.


	23. Phi

Previously

"_Perfect, now it is time for me to go to the meeting. Wait, do you know where the Goblet of Fire is?" The House Elves nodded their heads and two of them disappeared, only to appear again with the Goblet of Fire. _

"_Thank you, I shall take it with me upstairs. I do not believe that it's going to survive the meeting. Keep up the good work." And with that, Perseus swiftly walked out of the kitchen towards Hadrian's office with the Goblet of Fire in his arms. _

Now

Walking towards the Gargoyle, Hadrian stopped. He had forgotten the password. And the secret password to override the password. Merlin's beard. What now. He knew that it was something with Dumbledore and his own plans. And in Parseltongue. But what?

The Heads of the Houses behind him grew restless watching Hadrian trying to remember the password.

Hadrian delft deep in his own thought until he found out his password again. Immediately he started laughing before giving the password.

"**Taking over Hogwarts" **Hadrian hissed out, enjoying the shocked gasped that he could hear behind him. The gargoyle moved out of the way, showing the stairs toward the office.

Grinning back to the Heads, Hadrian lead them to his office. He sawt behind the desk and called some House Elves to get new chairs for Madame Maxime and Karkaroff. He knew that Perseus would prefer to stand. He would find that saver than sitting. While standing, Perseus could attack faster than sitting.

"Please sit, I am sure that Perseus will join us in a few moments. He was after all the one who thought that is was a good idea to have a meeting. Is there anything that you want?" Hadrian wasn't even done speaking before refreshments suddenly appeared on the desk and the door was thrown open to reveal Perseus with the Goblet of Fire in his arms.

"As you can see, you can grab some refreshments is you want." Perseus sat the Goblet down on Hadrian's desk. "I called a meeting, because I wanted to talk about this thing here." Perseus patted the Goblet of Fire before turning to the Heads of the Houses.

"After hearing and seeing all that Dumbledore did, I do not believe that the Triwizard Tournament is something that is good for our schools. First of all, we suddenly had a fourth Champion, who none wanted. Included the fourth Champion himself. Second, the one who pushed for the Triwizard Tournament was Dumbledore and I believe that none of us is really happy with him at the moment. Third, people literally died in this Tournament, why? Because of fun. Because people thought that it was a good idea to make a Tournament that is deadly." Perseus took a deep breath when he felt himself becoming furious.

"On top of that, Hogwarts has been stupid the last few years, especially her Headmaster. Every year, there was something dangerous. Three years ago, one of the professor was possessed and tried to get the Sorcerer's stone that was hidden on the third floor, behind traps that first years could get past to. Hadrian here, went down to protect the stone and to make sure that the professor wasn't able to get the stone. He succeeded. The Professor was a Defence against the Dark Arts instructor.

"Two years ago, students and ghosts got petrified. Not only that, but on one of the wall a message was written that the Chamber of Secrets was opened again. The last time that that happened openly was fifty years ago, when Dumbledore was a Professor of Transfiguration. Before that he was a Defence against the Dark Arts Instructor. Hadrian found out with help of his former friends that the beast in the Chamber of Secrets a Basilisk was and that it was petrifying students again. Before the end of the school year, the message came that miss Weasley was killed and taken to the Chamber. Hadrian went to the Defence against the Dark Arts Instructor to tell him that he had figured out where the Chamber was and what was resting in it. That Professor was apparently also a fraud and tried to obliviate Hadrian and his companion. Through sheer, dumb, luck that he failed and Hadrian went to the Chamber to try to save miss Weasley, who foolishly thought that is was a good idea to write in a diary that talked back to her. Later it turned out that a part of Voldemort was in that Diary. Hadrian confronted him and killed the Basilisk. Hadrian got bitten by it, but survived because of Fawkes here." Perseus waved his arm to the direction of Fawkes while taking some water.

"Last year, the famous mass murder Sirius Black escaped, who turned out to be innocent, and there were dementors everywhere around the school grounds. They attacked at a Quidditch match and instead of immediately taking care of it, Dumbledore waited until one of the seekers plummeted to his death. Dumbledore also hired the half giant as a teacher, the one who didn't even finish school because they thought that he released the beast in the Chamber of Secrets. Last year, a hippogriff was sentenced to death, because a student didn't listen to his teacher. Of course there is more to the story, but that is not important now. The only thing that Dumbledore did right, was hiring Remus Lupin as Defence against the Dark Arts Instructor, the only thing was that Lupin was a werewolf. That didn't turn out well at the end of the schoolyear." Perseus said eyes widening while remembering what had happened. Snapping back to reality, he looked at the Heads of Houses and smiled his most charming smile.

The look on the faces of the half giant and the ex-death eater were hilarious to watch. Their mouths had fallen open and it looked like they could get in shock anytime. Wait, shock? No, that is not good. We still need them alive. Calling for a House Elf, who brought calming potions, Hadrian administered them and Madame Maxime and Karkaroff slowly got out of their trance.

"Now that you are not in shock anymore, I must say that Perseus here had fantastic point." Hadrian began. "My question is; what do you think? Maybe we can solve this without anyone dying."

"That is possible!" Perseus said quickly. "By destroying the Goblet of Fire, you destroy the contacts made by it and you release everyone of their oath. It would be the best choice of action to release everyone of their oaths. In that way, they can still compete in Tasks if they want, but if they do not want to anymore, then they can stop without any consequences." Looking everyone in their eyes, he continued softly. "Think about your students, do you want them to die? Do you want to know that their dead will be your fault?"

Madame Maxime avoided his eyes while Karkaroff opened his mouth to protest. At least, that is what he would have done, if it was not that moment that Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory walked into the office.

"Lord Jackson is right. It is to dangerous. We do not want to continue this. We already talked about it. So, please. For all of us. Destroy the Goblet." Cedric said.

Perseus looked him in eye, making sure that he meant what he said. Apparently what he said, convinced Perseus. Before anyone could stop him, Perseus had grabbed a sword and let it fall against to the Goblet, which with a bright shattered. The ex-Champions felt something pop in their breast and after that. They let out a sigh of relief. Everything was normal again.

Perseus smiled knowingly at them. Summoning more chairs, he gestured that the ex-Champions should sit down.

"There is another point for this meeting. Hadrian and I are changing the school for better, but we cannot do this alone. I have also called for Lucius Malfoy, who should be here any moment, in hope that you can tell me about subjects that Hogwarts should have and about Pureblood culture etc." Perseus finished speaking and at that moment Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room. "Welcome Lord Malfoy, thank you for coming. Please sit and if you would like, start explaining. We hang on every word that leaves your mouth." Malfoy sat down and started conversing with the Heads of the Houses and the ex-champions.

Perseus smiled. It seems that everything came together, finally.


	24. Chi

Previously

"_There is another point for this meeting. Hadrian and I are changing the school for better, but we cannot do this alone. I have also called for Lucius Malfoy, who should be here any moment, in hope that you can tell me about subjects that Hogwarts should have and about Pureblood culture etc." Perseus finished speaking and at that moment Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room. "Welcome Lord Malfoy, thank you for coming. Please sit and if you would like, start explaining. We hang on every word that leaves your mouth." Malfoy sat down and started conversing with the Heads of the Houses and the ex-champions._

_Perseus smiled. It seems that everything came together, finally._

Now

_Love Potions, Loyalty Charms and Illegal Marriage Contracts, oh my!_

_Yes, dear Reader, you read that right. It is the scandal of the week! And all around our new esteemed Headmaster! I promised you last week that I would investigate more about the things that Dumbledore did in his live and you can imagine my surprise when I found at that he was not alone in everything that he did!_

_In my last report I told you about the illegal transactions of Dumbledore to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and what he wanted them to do. It is after much investigating that I can now tell you about the precise plans of them. I have interviewed multiple persons to find out the truth. And dear readers, if you have a weak stomach, I must warn you. Some of their plans were just hideous._

_It started after the death of Hadrian's parents, Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter née Evans, Sirius Black came to the house and saw the corpses of his best friends. Can you imagine how hard that would have been? Apparently, Lord Black wanted to take care of his Godson, but Rubeus Hagrid, a half giant, told Lord Black that Dumbledore wanted Hadrian to be placed with his muggle family. Lord Black said that he didn't know what happened after that, but that he suddenly was running through the streets searching for Pettigrew. _

_On order of Dumbledore, Hagrid had taken baby Hadrian to a single street in Little Whining, Surrey. He had taken the flying motorcycle from Sirius Black without his permission. There, he was greeted by Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, the second of the two wasn't happy with something. Dumbledore took over Hadrian and placed him at the front door of Private Drive number four. The house was where his magic hating aunt and uncle lived. He left Hadrian there with a note and a blanket. On the night of 31 October. He didn't knock, he didn't place any warmth charms on the baby, he just left him there. _

_Hadrian grew up for ten years in a magic hating family. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs, only after his first Hogwarts letter, they gave him the second bedroom from his cousin, who had invented a game named 'Harry Hunting'. And yes, dear readers, you read that read. Our Saviour lived in a cupboard for ten years of his live and it doesn't stop there. He never got enough food, he had to do all the chores in the Household and it was only when he went to school for the first time, he found out that he was called Harry Potter and not 'Freak' or 'Boy'! _

_The Dursleys, his family, never took care of him. They told everyone that he was a delinquent and they gave him only the already worn stuff of his cousin. When they found out that he got high marks at school, they threatened him for stealing his cousins' marks. After that, Hadrian only got marks high enough to pass every year. _

_Can you believe it? Our Saviour had to pretend to be dumb to survive! The world has turned upside down!_

_When he came to Hogwarts, he felt home, but dear readers, I have found out that it wasn't as much as a home as it should have been. _

_As all of you know, Hadrian was sorted into Gryffindor, but… the Sorting Hat wanted him into Slytherin! Hadrian called his greatest mistake to talk to the Hat and make sure that he was put in Gryffindor. Normally, the Sorting Hat shouldn't be able to be persuaded, but it seems that Dumbledore even had a hand it that!_

_He had a hand in everything, Hadrian's sorting, his friends, his subjects and his marks. How you ask? I shall tell you as fast as possible. _

_Hagrid let Hadrian to Diagon Alley for the very first time in his live and told him all about how bad and dark Slytherins were, but are they? I heard some interesting stories from our Saviour himself, but you will have to ask them himself. The core was that Dark didn't mean Evil and that Light didn't mean good. _

_On the Platform, the Weasley family was shouting around about Hogwarts and Hadrian walked towards them for help. With that, the second manipulation started. Mrs Weasley 'helped' Hadrian on the train and Ronald Weasley sat with him, after telling Hadrian the excuse that everything else was already full. He talked about how pour his family was and how bad and awful the Slytherins were. What Hadrian didn't know at that moment was that Molly Weasley had almost drowned him in spells that she had gotten from Dumbledore. Loyalty charms to make sure that he would appreciate R. Weasley as a friend and that he would always trust the 'Light', Dumbledore and the Weasley clan. Next to the Loyalty charms, Mrs Weasley put a spell on him that would make him slowly fall in love with Ginevra Weasley, who Hadrian had to marry according an illegal marriage contract. It didn't stay with those charms, no, they were renewed every year and with Christmas, when he got his first presents after his parents died, she gave him a knitted sweater, dosed in potions and loyalty charms toward her family. _

_The work was set forth by her son, Ronald Weasley, he made sure that Hadrian stay unaware of the culture of the Wizarding World and that he didn't do his homework until the last moment. He kept other people at bay, so that Hadrian would only pay attention to him and their later friend Hermione Granger. Unfortunately for Mr Weasley, but fortunately for Hadrian, Mr Weasley is someone with a gigantic temper and left Hadrian a lot of time alone. Because of this, Hadrian was able to free himself partly form the influences from the Weasley clan. I now say clan the whole time, but it was only Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. It seems that Arthur Weasley found out about everything and wanted to stop them, but he got obliviated. Because of that, he forgot a lot of customs and he stayed in one position in the Ministry instead of climbing the ladder. Pour him._

_Ginevra Weasley on the other hand, wasn't so pour, she stole money directly out of the Vault from Hadrian, claiming that is was her right as the future Lady Potter. She is complete set on marrying Hadrian, before killing him of after he had given her an heir for the Potter lordships so that she could stay Lady Potter._

_Talking about being completely set on things, I haven't told you about Hermione Granger yet. Dumbledore paid her to give Hadrian biased views of the Wizarding World and if that didn't work, then Granger would throw a temper and Hadrian would follow her immediately, how? Submissive potions. Yes, you read that right. They gave our Saviour Submissive potions to make him the perfect little weapon. He was raised as a pig for slaughter as Severus Snape found out before he was bounded to follow Dumbledore. _

_It seems that Snape is not the person that Dumbledore made him out to believe, yes, he was a spy, but only the last few months of the war. He had two masters who had bounded him. Dumbledore forced him to teach while Snape only wanted to make potions. And You-Know-Who made him make potions that he didn't want to make. What a curious circle. Isn't it? In confidence, Hadrian told me as new Headmaster that he would set Snape free, but that we probably would be bounded to his house until the Ministry would know what to do with him. _

_Hadrian told also told me that the Triwizard Tournament will not continue! He has conversed with the other Heads of the Schools and Champions and everyone found it to dangerous to continue. Especially because they believe that Dumbledore probably manipulated somethings even more._

_What a news, right dear readers? I never thought that I would find out all these things. Especially not the way, yes, I interviewed some people, but Hadrian was such a dear to show me some memories from Dumbledore that he had found. It was a whole room full of memories that Dumbledore had stored away. There were even some memories about the origins of You-Know-Who! Aurors have been going through al the memories, but I can already tell you this. Everything that you have known from the current Wizarding World is a lie! _

_Take care and be aware, dear readers, for the Wizarding World is going to change. _

_Yours,_

_Rita Skeeter. _

_For more on the live of You-Know-Who, turn to pages 5-8_

_For more on the new laws, turn to pages 9-15_

Perseus put down the paper and looked at Hadrian.

"It explains a lot, but my question is still how?" Perseus exclaimed.

"Magic." Was the only answer that Hadrian gave him.

They both turned toward the Hospital bed where Granger, Weasley and Weaslette were lying. They were completely covered in wounds and the weirdest stuff that Perseus had ever seen. He shuddered, it was awful to look at, but, he guessed, they deserved it.


	25. Psi

Previously

_Perseus put down the paper and looked at Hadrian. _

"_It explains a lot, but my question is still how?" Perseus exclaimed._

"_Magic." Was the only answer that Hadrian gave him._

_They both turned toward the Hospital bed where Granger, Weasley and Weaslette were lying. They were completely covered in wounds and the weirdest stuff that Perseus had ever seen. He shuddered, it was awful to look at, but, he guessed, they deserved it. _

Now

The doors to the Hospital Wing slammed open, Lucius Malfoy had arrived with Madame Bones and Aurors in tow.

Gesturing to the three people lying in the Hospital beds, Lucius commanded the Aurors to keep watch over them. After gesturing, Lucius and Madame Bones walked towards Perseus and Hadrian.

"Welcome Madame Bones, Lord Malfoy. I presume that you are here to arrest those three?" Perseus said with a small bow.

"Indeed, we are, Lord Malfoy here, will stand for you in court." Madame Bones answered with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy." Perseus said thankfully, while Hadrian didn't understand what was going on.

"Uhm, what is happening?" Hadrian asked.

"I believe that I can explain that. The crimes that miss Granger, miss Weasley and Mr Weasley committed, are serious crimes. Namely line theft and keeping the Heir and Lord of multiple Houses ignorant of everything that an Heir of a Lord should know. That of course are the main concerns in the Wizarding World, while they also will be prosecuted for keeping abuse a secret and keeping you under charms and potions." Lucius said while observing his nails. "Beside that, they worked tighter with Dumbledore, no one likes that at the moment." His smile looked like a shark who smelt his prey.

Perseus laughed.

"There is no place like hell." He said while shaking his head. Perseus only received blank looks.

"Anyway, the way is looks like right now, they shall go to Azkaban for life. After having served the Goblins for twenty years for stealing." Madame Bones explained kindly towards Hadrian, who gave a small smile back in return.

"That I can understand, but what are the Aurors doing here?"

"They are here to detain Weasley, Weaslette and Granger, or maybe I should say No-Name-1 and No-Name-2?" Perseus said watching what was happening above the chest of Weasley and Weaslette.

The Crest of the family could be seen, but it seemed impure, it had a dark colour that was rapidly fading into black. The moment that the Crest was completely black, it started to crumble down. At the same moment, the new No-Names started screaming as if they were in some sort of horrible pain, like the Crucio curse.

Perseus quickly put his hands over Hadrian's ear is hope that he didn't have to hear what the rest of the room could hear. When it was finally over, Perseus took a step back and looked down before taking a deep breath.

"What did just happen?" Hadrian asked his face as with as a ghost because of what he had just seen.

Lucius sighed before looking Hadrian deeply into his eyes.

"Arthur Weasley, as Head of the Weasleys, has casted them out of the family. What you just saw, was the pain of losing your family magic and your family bonds. I am surprised that Weasley even dared to do this. I didn't think that he had the balls to do it." He said softly. "The moment that they are awake, No-Name-1, No-Name-2 and Granger will be taken to the Ministry." Lucius turned around and walked towards the door. "Oh, before I forget it, the memory of the parents of Granger will be completely erased of Granger after the Trial. In that way, she can see the disappointment and after that, nothing. It is a way that is used to break Mudbloods." With that, Lucius walked out of the Hospital Wing and Hogwarts. Hadrian watched him, with his eyes looking like a lost puppy.

xxx

Lucius was right, after the Trial, the memories from the Granger's parents were erased and they walked past Granger without saying anything.

The Trial itself was fast and without any mercy. The members of the Wizengamot called for blood, but it was decided that instead of the dementor's kiss, that they indeed should first serve the Goblins in their mines for twenty-five years before going to Azkaban for the rest of their lives.

To make sure that they would survive the first twenty-five years, they were given a collar. With Ginevra, they even went further. Because of the Life Dept that she owned to Hadrian, they gave her a slave collar, which was then sold to the Goblins before she went to Azkaban.

She was lower than even the lowest slave in the mines and it was only because she couldn't die for the first twenty-five years, that she stayed alive. A few months into Azkaban, killed her. Nobody mourned. Except Hadrian, he would never forget what she was planning to do to him and he wished in that moment that she would have died.

Granger and No-Name-1 survived longer in Azkaban, but after five years, they died to. In their case, truly no one died.

From their ashes, the new Wizarding World arose. With Hadrian and Perseus on top. But that would still take some time, after all. The current Wizarding World is still behind some centuries.


	26. Omega

Previously

_From their ashes, the new Wizarding World arose. With Hadrian and Perseus on top. But that would still take some time, after all. The current Wizarding World is still behind some centuries. _

Now

Still a bit shaken from the Trial, Hadrian leant of Perseus shoulders. Dumbledore didn't know everything about the hidden agendas from Granger, No-Name-1 and No-Name-2.

Instead of only following Dumbledore's plans, they were also planning to get the Wizarding World to eat out of their hands and if Hadrian didn't want to marry Ginevra, then they would label him the next Dark Lord in rising and they would put him in Azkaban after 'defeating' him. Aka, drugging him and telling everyone that they defended themselves with a great fight. Shuddering, Hadrian thought had that would have played out. If he did not have written that letter to Perseus, what else would have happened?

"Are you alright?" Perseus asked concerned.

"Yes, I am just thinking about everything that would have happened if I hadn't met you and wrote that letter not even a month ago."

"I believe that you would be miserable for the rest of your live." Perseus chuckled softly.

Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure that you are not talking about now?" He said while shoving Perseus away from him.

"Hey! Be careful! I can die, you know?" Perseus said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I can die."

"Okay…" Hadrian's eyes widened. "But I do have a question. You never told me what your new Title was."

"Indeed, I did not."

"Perseus, please, stop playing and tell me what your new Title is." Hadrian almost shouted out, tired of all Perseus dodges and tiptoeing around the subject.

"Fine, after the Second Giant War, they made me their Royal Executioner. Are you happy now?" Perseus said with his eyes down casted.

"What? What is that supposed to mean? You execute people for living?" Hadrian asked grossed out.

"Yes and no. It means that I do all the dirty work for them and yes, that includes killing people, but it is not as easy as you would think. The gods still have children as you know, but not all of them live in a good home. Once in a while, I get an assignment to get the child out of the house and kill the parent who abuses the child. I do not like it, but I could have been worse.

"Also, next to killing people, it is also within my job description to actually execute some business things. Because of this, I know a lot of laws, businesses etc. I am well known in the Wizarding World, for those in a high position like Madame Bones and Lucius Malfoy, and in the World of the Gods, the multiple pantheons. It was because of this that I was able to come to you and to help you. Unfortunately, almost no one knows about the second part of the job or even know what my job exactly is. When they hear that I am the Royal Executioner of the gods, then they immediately assume the same as you and think that I am a coldblooded killer. That is what actually happened in the camp. Normally, they wouldn't have believed, but I lost control in the Pit in front of Annabeth. She told everyone on the same mission what happened back then and when they got told that I had become the Royal Executioner, they immediately thought back to the Pit and what had happened there." Perseus took a deep breath. "The ones who I thought that they were my friends, started telling everyone of my new Title and what happened in the Pit. It didn't long before the camp casted me out. I am still surprised that it took them a week to decide. Looking back, they probably though that I would kill them all in a fit of rage. Not that I could ever do that.

"When I came home, my mother immediately asked what had happened and I told her that I had become the Royal Executioner. Instead of trying to let me explain it to her, she drew her own conclusions and sent me out of the house. I was lucky to be able to grab my stuff. She looked at me with contempt. That was the last time I saw her." Perseus finished his tale with tears in his eyes.

"Perseus." Hadrian didn't know what to say. How could something like that happen to someone to kind as Perseus?

"Unfortunately, he is speaking the truth, young wizard."

Twirling around, Hadrian gasped at seeing the being in front of him. Seeing Perseus bow in the corners of his eyes, he did the same.

"Lady Hecate, it is an honour seeing you again." Perseus greeted the being now known as Lady Hecate.

"Hello Perseus. I know that I was meant to come at the end of the schoolyear, but it was decided to give you the price now." Seeing Perseus going rapidly white next to him, Hadrian quickly looked up to try to bargain with Lady Hecate, but he wasn't able to speak anymore.

"The price that I am asking you is for you to stay in the Wizarding World, forfeiting any other roll in your job and to make sure that the Wizarding World shall always thrive and not be discovered by mundane beings. You shall share a long lived live with Hadrian here in order to be able to complete your job, but you are still able to die in battle. This is the price that I am asking of you. Will you pay it or will you feel the wrath of the River Styx?"

Looking Hadrian in his eyes, searching for what he had to do. Finding the answer in Hadrian's eyes, Perseus stood up and gave his short, but confident answer that would change his life and Hadrian's.

"Yes."


	27. Epilogue

Years have come and gone again, but for those who live for centuries, a year is but a blink of an eye.

Without a thought, Perseus had accepted the price they had to pay from Lady Hecate. At first, nothing seemed wrong, but after their twenty-fourth birthday, they stopped aging. It wasn't noticeable at first, but years passed and people started to look suspicious at them.

One day, they were cornered in the Ministry, surrounded by the Aurors, Madame Bones tried to stop them, but it didn't work. Perseus and Hadrian probably would have died that day if it was not for the sudden appearance of Lady Hecate, who claimed Perseus and Hadrian as her champions to rule and take care of the Wizarding World. After that, they had no problems at all changing the Wizarding World for the better.

Years past and Hogwarts flourished again. New subjects were introduced and old subjects were updated. Hadrian stayed as Headmaster with as Deputy Headmaster Perseus. Together they made sure that the Houses were able to interact with each other without any fights. When seven years had passed, with only the new students, almost no rivalry existed. Hadrian and Perseus were proud about that fact.

Minerva McGonagall didn't stay as Head of Gryffindor, for Hadrian didn't thought that she was good enough for the students, but she did stay as teacher.

Severus Snape was fired but had his own shop in de Diagon Alley where he sold potions and ingredients.

Lucius Malfoy was a very helpful hand to change Hogwarts and the Ministry.

Madame Bones had a handful with her Aurors and trying to level them up before becoming the Minister.

It was through the memories of Dumbledore, that Barty Crouch Jr. was found out and killed. They also found all the Horcruxes and destroyed them. Voldemort never came back.

Rita Skeeter got fired at the Daily Prophet and put into Azkaban after she published a harmful article about Hadrian. The day after that, she was found out as an Animagus. Nobody ever saw that link. Perseus just chuckled.

The Dementors in Azkaban were destroyed after forty years, because they were going rough and the only way to stop them was by destroying them.

Most of the creatures were welcomed back in the Wizarding World and stood side by side with Wizards for the years still to come.

Hadrian started living with his Godfather in Grimmauld place. After one day, he gave it up and called Perseus. After that, Perseus lived with them again.

As for Perseus, sometimes he got an order from the gods, but that was the only thing that he heard from America. He never heard again from his mother or his old friends.

It was only after centuries had passed, that Hadrian and Perseus finally passed away, side by side. They had lived their life to the fullest and didn't regret one thing. And don't pity them. Don't pity the death, pity the living, for they will have to live without their loved ones.


End file.
